<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звездорожденные by erlander, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070417">Звездорожденные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander'>erlander</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-condiscussions of consent, Joint mission, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode s04e15, Sexual Harrassment, Single work, Traslation in Russian | Перевод на русский, WTF Kombat 2021, Well - Freeform, affliction, discussions of polyamory, no beta we die like daniels, post Ushaan and Aenar, post mid season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если минутой ранее Арчер думал, что у него во рту было сухо, то <i>сейчас</i> ему кажется, будто у него горло набито мелом.</p><p>— Ты не будешь возражать, если они будут думать о нас как о паре?</p><p>— А ты будешь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran, T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998478">Stelliferous</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicOcelot/pseuds/CosmicOcelot">CosmicOcelot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Совместная миссия?</p><p>— Да. — Адмирал Гарднер усмехается, и Арчер уверен, что тот бы возбужденно подпрыгивал, если бы не сидел за бывшим столом Форреста. — Первая, и, как мы надеемся, не последняя совместная миссия Земли и Андории, которую будут возглавлять наш и их флагманы.</p><p>— Ого, — Арчер рассеянно потирает большим пальцем чашку с кофе, раздумывая над услышанным. — Что за миссия?</p><p>— Пару месяцев назад <i>Колумбия</i> установила контакт с народом, известным как льювенонцы. Это земноводная гуманоидная раса, проживающая на планете неподалеку от андорианского пространства. — Адмирал Гарднер нажимает пару кнопок, и на компьютере Арчера высвечивается уведомление о полученных файлах. — Некоторое время назад они связались и с нами, и с андорианцами, намереваясь заключить торговую сделку.</p><p>Арчер просматривает файлы, задумчиво хмыкая.</p><p>— Я полагаю, что нам дилитий нужен больше, чем им?</p><p>— Именно, и то же самое верно и для андорианцев, — адмирал Гарднер неясно машет рукой. — Учитывая то, насколько взаимовыгодными были наши союзы ранее, Звездный флот и Имперская гвардия пришли к мысли, что мы можем добиться наилучших результатов, выступая единым фронтом.</p><p>Арчер кивает.</p><p>— Чтобы льювенонцы не стравили нас друг против друга, — он вновь поворачивается к экрану, вежливо улыбаясь адмиралу. — Итак, когда же мы встретим нашу дискуссионную группу?</p><p>— Вы отправитесь на Льювен, где у вас назначена встреча со <i>Злетой</i> в 9000, — адмирал Гарднер сцепляет ладони, по мере речи опираясь локтями на стол Форреста; вся ситуация слишком напоминает тот первый и единственный раз, когда Арчера вызвали в кабинет директора школы. Воспоминание вызывает дискомфорт. — Думаю, мне не нужно напоминать вам, как это важно для нас, Джонатан.</p><p>Арчер медленно выдыхает через нос, с усилием сохраняя на лице улыбку.</p><p>— Мы не подведем вас, адмирал.</p><p>— Уж постарайтесь, капитан, — адмирал Гарднер заканчивает трансмиссию за мгновение до того, как от входной двери раздается сигнал.</p><p>— Войдите.</p><p>Т’Пол переступает порог, чуть выгибая бровь при виде того, как Арчер устало трет свой лоб.</p><p>— Я полагаю, что адмирал не одобрил ваш запрос на отпуск.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, он даже слушать не стал, — Арчер легко качает головой, улыбаясь ей утомленной, но гораздо более искренней улыбкой.</p><p> Т’Пол кивает.</p><p>— Ясно. Он снова завершил трансмиссию, не потрудившись попрощаться?</p><p>Арчер не может сдержать смешок.</p><p>— Если что и можно сказать об адмирале Гарднере, так это то, что он никогда не изменяет себе. Особенно это касается объема работ, который он всегда готов взвалить на нас.</p><p>— У нас новое задание? — он уверен, что ему не почудилось, как Т’Пол напряглась — пусть и совсем немного.</p><p>— Совместная миссия, — Арчер проходит к репликатору, делая запрос на ещё одну чашку черного кофе, не сомневаясь, что она будет только первой из многих за этот вечер. — Переговоры об импорте дилития, в партнерстве с андорианцами. Мы должны прибыть к Льювену завтра в 0900 для встречи со <i>Злетой</i>.</p><p>Т’Пол не отвечает, на Арчер практически чувствует её разочарование, тщательно замаскированное нейтральным выражением её лица.</p><p>— Тебе нужно моё разрешение, чтобы высказаться прямо? — поддразнивая, спрашивает её Арчер, изгибая губы в улыбке.</p><p>Губы же Т’Пол слегка поджимаются.</p><p>— Капитан, работа экипажа последние девять месяцев достойна восхищения, однако три месяца назад эффективность <i>Энтерпрайз</i>  снизилась приблизительно на 15,54%. Это значительный спад. Который может сыграть роль во время миссий повышенного значения.</p><p>— Мне тоже это не нравится, — Арчер делает глоток кофе, который почти обжигает, — но нашей команде придется отложить наши планы на выходные до тех пор, пока мы не закончим с этим заданием.</p><p>Т’Пол медлит с ответом, но в конце концов она чуть склоняет голову в кивке.</p><p>— Я проинформирую экипаж о нашей миссии и соберу команду для участия в переговорах.</p><p>— Убедись, что Хоши будет в списке, — Арчер огибает стол, вновь опускаясь в кресло. — <i>Колумбия</i> доложила, что в льювенонском языке по меньшей мере семь разных диалектов — нам не нужно, чтобы они воспользовались этим фактом и обвели нас вокруг пальца.</p><p>— Поняла. Позже я пришлю вам список на одобрение, — Т’Пол разворачивается и следует к двери, задержавшись на пороге для того, чтобы еще раз окинуть Арчера взглядом. — Попытайтесь выспаться перед встречей со <i>Злетой</i>. Едва ли дипломатическим отношениям пойдет на пользу, если капитан уснет прямо за столом переговоров.</p><p>Арчер только отмахивается от неё, закатывая глаза.</p><p>— С каких пор ты назначила себя на роль моей матери?</p><p>— С тех пор, как вы забыли все её наставления, что, вероятно, она вам давала касательно заботы о себе, — отвечает Т’Пол даже не оглянувшись на него и покидает его каюту. — Спокойной ночи, капитан.</p><p>Из груди Арчера вырывается что-то среднее между вздохом и смехом, и он вновь разворачивается к экрану компьютера, перечитывая присланные Колумбией отчеты о льювенонцах.</p><p>Примерно через три часа он наконец дочитывает до той части, где Звездный флот сообщает всё, что ему известно о <i>Злете</i>, и когда он доходит до имени командующего офицера, он почти убежден, что спит — или что его мозг от недосыпа каким-то образом умудрился расставить буквы именно в том порядке, чтобы они сложились в имя, которое он так жаждет увидеть.</p><p>Но даже после того, как он проморгался и похлопал себя по щекам, имя осталось прежним.</p><p>
  <i>Тай’лек Шран.</i>
</p><p>И внезапно его волнение по поводу этой миссии усилилось десятикратно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div><p>— Порядок, капитан?</p><p>Арчер моргает, отрывая глаза от двери в док, с которой он играл в гляделки последние несколько минут. Он улыбается Трипу.</p><p>— Просто думаю о том, с каким удовольствием я растянусь на пляже, когда всё это закончится.</p><p>Трип тихо усмехается.</p><p>— Ни слова больше — после того как мы уладим всё здесь, я буду валяться на соседнем полотенце.</p><p>Арчер оглядывается на Т’Пол.</p><p>— Ты как, присоединишься к нам?</p><p>— Я собираюсь посвятить своё время чтению Кир’шары, — Т’Пол смеряет их обоих выразительным взглядом. — И, без сомнения, контролю над тем, чтобы вы оба осуществляли своё лежание на пляже под защитой зонта и крема с фактором защиты от солнца 250.</p><p>— Да ладно, Т’Пол, — Трип стонет, подойдя к ней ближе и устремив на неё впечатляющее исполнение щенячьего взгляда, — многие считают загар возбуждающим.</p><p>— Вероятно, — Т’Пол даже глазом не моргает. — Но едва ли многих возбуждает меланома.</p><p>Рид фыркает, маскируя смех под чих, и губы самого Арчера слегка подрагивают от сдерживаемой улыбки.</p><p>Звук открывающихся наружных дверей дока дает им всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы собраться и предстать в более подобающем для профессионалов виде; внутренние двери распахиваются мгновением позже, являя несколько пар знакомых антенн.</p><p>И усмешку, которая фигурировала в таком количестве его фантазий, что Арчер уже сбился со счета.</p><p>— Капитан Арчер, — Шран выходит вперед, двигаясь со присущей ему непринужденной уверенностью; обе его антенны выглядят совершенно здоровыми и чуть склонены в сторону Арчера. — Бесконечно рад.</p><p>— Капитан Шран, — Арчер слегка кивает. — Я счастлив разделить с вами первую <i>официальную</i> совместную миссию наших народов.</p><p>— Несомненно. Хотя мы определенно участвовали в целом ряде <i>неофициальных,</i> разве нет? — В глазах Шрана плещется смех. — Почему бы нам не оставить улаживание деталей для наших подчиненных, пока мы обсуждаем более важные дела?</p><p>— Звучит отлично, — Арчер указывает в сторону коридора. — После тебя.</p><p>— Всегда такой вежливый, а, капитан? — протягивает Шран, но послушно следует вперед по коридору, едва оставляя Арчеру время обменятся коротким кивком с Т’Пол, прежде чем он устремляется за ним.</p><p>— Любопытно, что наше уважаемое командование выбрало именно нас, — замечает Шран, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Как если бы они думали, что двое других людей и андорианцев не смогут работать вместе.</p><p>— Или нас выбрали потому что мы успешно сотрудничали раньше, — парирует Арчер, глядя на Шрана с дразнящей улыбкой. — Хотя не могу отрицать, что с интересом проверил бы, все ли андорианцы обладают твоими лидерскими качествами.</p><p>Шран хмурится.</p><p>— Едва ли. Если бы это было так, Имперская Гвардия не позволила бы мне работать с тобой после того, как ты отрезал мою антенну.</p><p>Арчер не заботится ответить на выпад, зная, что за резкими словами кроется ничто иное, как игривая подначка; но шрам от ушаан-тора на его бедре все равно пульсирует, и тяжелые слова, которые он проглатывает, неуютно оседают где-то внутри.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда, выходит, нам обоим повезло, что ты единственный в своём роде.</p><p>Несколько секунд спустя они уже стоят возле комнаты для совещаний, и Арчер жестом приглашает Шрана переступить порог первым. Едва за Арчером закрывается дверь, как Шран нарушает молчание между ними словами, от которых у него в голове тут же начинает бить пожарная тревога:</p><p>— Тебе лучше заблокировать её — еще не хватало беспокоиться о том, чтобы нас не прервали.</p><p>Арчер вскидывает бровь, но все равно набирает код. Закончив с этим, он оборачивается и идет к Шрану.</p><p>— Судя по твоей паранойе, я предполагаю, что на кону стоит нечто большее, чем просто ещё один источник дилития.</p><p>— Всегда такой внимательный, а, розовокожий? — Это не вопрос, и Шран не поднимает на него глаза, безотрывно глядя на Льювен, который неуловимо медленно вращается перед ними. — Моё правительство предполагает, что эти… <i>переговоры</i> — это всего лишь ещё одна уловка ромуланцев, которые пытаются дестабилизировать этот регион. Они попытаются разрушить наш альянс, натравив нас друг на друга.</p><p>— Ты веришь в это? — спрашивает Арчер, отчаянно пытаясь вызвать в себе чувство тревоги, или опаски, но не находя ничего, кроме совершенной изможденности. Одна лишь мысль о том, что эта миссия будет состоять из чего-то большего, чем вежливые улыбки и тщательно подобранные слова, изматывает его почти до темных кругов перед глазами и дрожи в коленях.</p><p>— Нет, — Шран качает головой, и Арчер чувствует, как его окатывает облегчением, таким сильным, что колени всё же слабеют. — Наша «разведка» едва ли оправдывает свою репутацию — с недавних пор Имперская гвардия вздрагивает от собственной тени. И всё же, — он пожимает плечами, — я подумал, что об этом стоит упомянуть. Не помешает взять с собой дополнительную охрану, просто на всякий случай.</p><p>— Это может заставить их нервничать — или наведет на мысль, что мы им не доверяем, — Арчер делает шаг в сторону стола, намереваясь проследовать мимо него в сторону репликатора за ещё одной чашкой кофе, за чем-то, что позволит ему продержаться ещё немного. — Не самый лучший способ начать успешные дипломатические переговоры…</p><p>На краткий миг мир перед его глазами гаснет, и когда краски возвращаются, Арчер уже в свободном падении.</p><p>— Арчер!</p><p>Руки, подхватившие его, удерживают его от почти неминуемого удара виском о край стола, и все силы Арчера уходят на то, чтобы не обмякнуть совершенно в их объятиях.</p><p>В конечном итоге это не имеет значения, потому что эти руки поднимают его так легко, как будто он весит не больше, чем мешок с песком — и опускают в ближайшее кресло.</p><p>— Это Шран — нам нужна срочная медицинская помощь в зал для совещаний! Немедленно!</p><p>Слова звучат скорее как яростный рык, с такой громкостью и необузданностью, что они гремят в ушах Арчера еще несколько минут, заглушая ответ. Который, похоже, удовлетворяет Шрана, потому что тот садится рядом с Арчером, придвигая кресло так близко, что расстояние между ними практически исчезает. </p><p>— Арчер, — Шран прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу.</p><p>Арчер отмахивается от него, наконец-то приходя в чувство.</p><p>— Я в порядке…</p><p>— Ты <i>не в порядке,</i> — обрывает его Шран. — Ты сейчас похож на аэнарца.</p><p>— Правда? — улыбается Арчер. — Как тебе мои антенны?</p><p>По необъяснимой причине Шрана это вовсе не забавляет.</p><p>— Я имел в виду тот факт, что твоя кожа выглядит белой, а не розовой.</p><p>— Я <i>в порядке,</i> — настаивает Арчер. — Я просто… споткнулся, вот и всё.</p><p>— Споткнулся? — повторяет Шран. — Обо <i>что?</i></p><p>— На ровном месте, — Арчер на миг прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прохладой чужой ладони возле лба. — С людьми нередко такое случается.</p><p>Прежде чем Шран успевает ответить на это, двери зала распахиваются, и Флокс вбегает, придерживая на боку медицинскую сумку — и замедляет шаг, не увидев рек крови, фонтанирующих из Арчера. Когда Флокс подходит к ним, Шран отнимает ладонь, и Арчер тут же начинает скучать по ней.</p><p>— Доктор, — приветствует его Арчер.</p><p>— Капитан, — отвечает Флокс, незамедлительно начиная водить вдоль его тела сканером. — В чем, э-э, проблема?</p><p>— Он потерял сознание, — тут же отвечает Шран, прежде чем Арчер успевает открыть рот. — И при этом этот глупец настаивает, что он в норме.</p><p>— Потому что так и есть, — Арчер прожигает Шрана взглядом.</p><p>— Полагаю, это зависит от вашего понимания слова «норма», — хмыкает Флокс, убирая свои приборы. — Моё, к примеру, совершенно точно определяет вас в категорию «не в норме».</p><p>— Что с ним не так? — требовательно спрашивает Шран, и Арчер точно бы попенял ему за то, как он разговаривает с ним, если бы у него были на это силы.</p><p>— Вероятно, то же, что и со всеми остальными, — Флокс копается в сумке, и его, похоже, совсем не волнует резкость Шрана. — Усталость, переработки, измождение…</p><p>— Мы отправимся в отпуск сразу же после окончания этой миссии, доктор, — перебивает Арчер, осознавая, что его слова звучат так, как будто оно и сам едва в это верит.</p><p>Флокс едва заметно поджимает губы, прямо как Т’Пол вчера вечером.</p><p>— Он должен был быть у нас <i>еще три месяца назад</i>.</p><p>— Что ж, видимо, вам и Т’Пол стоит сказать об этом адмиралу в следующий раз, когда я буду звонить ему, — поддевает Арчер, морщась, когда Флокс прижимает гипоспрей к его шее.</p><p>— Уверяю вас, капитан, я <i>с радостью</i> ухвачусь за эту возможность, — Флокс убирает гипоспрей, застегивает сумку и поднимается. — Это позволит вам продержаться ещё пару часов, а после этого — отдых. И я серьезно, капитан — я <i>без колебаний</i> отправлю вас на больничный, если придется.</p><p>Арчер кивает, отчаянно желая, чтобы то, что Флокс ему вколол, наконец уже начало работать.</p><p>— Вас понял, доктор.</p><p>Флокс кивает и идет к выходу, задержавшись у порога, чтобы кивнуть и Шрану.</p><p>Когда за доктором закрывается дверь, Шран поднимает бровь, глядя на Арчера.</p><p>— Я был не в курсе, что ваше командование обращается со своими оперативниками так же, как орионский синдикат со своими рабами.</p><p>— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — Арчер думает над тем, чтобы подняться, но в итоге остается на месте — лучше беречь силы до последней капли. — Не так уж просто осваивать вселенную, имея всего два корабля.</p><p>— Что, это повод загнать своего лучшего капитана в могилу? — мрачнеет Шран; в его голосе читается отвращение. — Умственные способности вашего начальства явно нуждаются в пересмотре.</p><p>— С этим не поспоришь, — Арчер слегка улыбается. — Но давай-ка мы оставим сейчас эту тему и сфокусируемся на переговорах? Хотя не могу не отметить, мне приятно, что ты считаешь меня лучшим капитаном Звездного флота.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я выбирал из длинного списка.</p><p>Арчер усмехается.</p><p>— И всё же я ценю это.</p><p>Шран смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице.</p><p>— Что не так? — спрашивает Арчер. — Не говори мне, что у меня наконец-то выросла антенна.</p><p>— Едва ли, — Шран удерживает его взгляд, в его голубых глазах пылает холодное пламя, от которого в груди Арчера что-то разгорается. — Я просто не могу сдержать… облегчение от факта, что на эту миссию назначили именно меня. Что никто другой не получит шанса увидеть тебя в момент слабости.</p><p>Во рту Арчера становится сухо, и он с усилием сглатывает.</p><p>— Ещё один довод в копилку нашего везения, я думаю; у другого коммандера могли быть не такие хорошие рефлексы, как у тебя.</p><p>Шран негромко смеется.</p><p>— Верно, — он удерживает взгляд Арчера ещё мгновение, на его лице всё с тем странным, нечитаемым выражением на лице. — У льювенонцев есть обычай — облеченные властью пары в их культуре ходят рука об руку. Если ты возьмешь мою руку, когда мы прибудем на встречу, то я поддержу тебя, если ты снова <i>«споткнешься»</i>. И это может усилить нашу позицию на переговорах — возможно, это остановит их от попыток заключить закулисную сделку с кем-то из наших делегаций прямо у нас под носом.</p><p>Если минутой ранее Арчер думал, что у него во рту было сухо, то <i>сейчас</i> ему кажется, будто у него горло набито мелом.</p><p>— Ты не будешь возражать, если они будут думать о нас как о паре?</p><p>— А ты будешь?</p><p>Долгое мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, и Арчер не может отделаться от мысли, будто они — соперники в битве, на кону которой поставлено слишком многое.</p><p>Но что бы не значило на самом деле противостояние взглядов, в конце концов именно он заканчивает его, поднимаясь на ноги — и Шран тоже вскидывается, как если бы он думает, что Арчер в любую секунду вновь рухнет на пол.</p><p>— Ну, — Арчер опирается одной рукой на стол, просто на всякий случай, — думаю, нам стоит попрактиковаться.</p><p>Шран кивает.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>Он предлагает Арчеру руку, и Арчер берет её, устраиваясь сбоку от Шрана, позволяя ему задавать направление и двигать их вперед. Он делает уверенные шаги, когда они вместе пересекают комнату в одну и затем в обратную сторону.</p><p>— Предполагая, что льювенонцы тоже знают кое-что об андорианской культуре, — начинает Арчер негромко, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать неутихающую волну — <i>чего-то</i> — под своей кожей, — есть ли что-то, о чем мне необходимо знать об андорианских ритуалах ухаживания? Например, что мне нужно изредка поглаживать твою антенну?</p><p>Шран спотыкается на ровном месте, отчего они оба чуть не валятся на пол, но в последнюю секунду он спасает положение, удерживая от падения и его, и себя.</p><p>— Приму это за «нет», — отмечает Арчер.</p><p>— Нет, разве что ты хочешь, чтобы нас обоих вышвырнули за дверь за непристойное поведение, — отбривает его Шран; его лицо слегка темнеет.</p><p>Арчер торопливо кивает, чувствуя, как полыхает его собственное лицо.</p><p>— Ну ладно.</p><p>Следующие пару минут он старательно фокусируется на том, чтобы смотреть только на стену перед собой, пока они пересекают комнату вперед и назад.</p><p>— Тебе стоит избегать прикосновений к другим.</p><p>Арчер бросает на Шрана взгляд, но тот все еще не встречается с ним глазами.</p><p>— Люди всё время соприкасаются кожей с другими людьми — на Андории это не так; только пары могут касаться друг друга так свободно. И если учесть, что льювенонцы осведомлены об андорианской культуре лучше, чем о людской…</p><p>Шран не заканчивает свою мысль, по-прежнему отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом.</p><p>— Понял, — кивает Арчер, снова переводя взгляд вперёд.</p><p>— Ещё также стоит… избегать <i>флирта</i> с членами делегации.</p><p>Губы Арчера слегка подрагивают.</p><p>— Включая тебя?</p><p>Шран окидывает его выразительным взглядом, и Арчер примирительно вскидывает свободную ладонь.</p><p>— Не переживай, я всё равно не собирался ни с кем флиртовать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Шран встречает его слова с таким удовлетворением, на которое, он, вообще-то, не имеет права. Дойдя до середины комнаты, он наконец-то останавливается. — Думаю, этого должно хватить.</p><p>— Да, кажется, мы неплохо справляемся, — соглашается Арчер.</p><p>— Что ж, нам пора присоединиться к нашим делегациям — думаю, скоро они будут готовы к отбытию.</p><p>— Звучит прекрасно.</p><p>Никто из них не торопиться разомкнуть руки.</p><p>— Мы можем… проработать то, как мы будем садиться? — предлагает Арчер наконец.</p><p>Шран кивает даже, кажется, с некоторой торопливостью, но Арчер не слишком уверен в этом, потому что он всё ещё шарит взглядом по комнате, избегая останавливать его хоть на чем-нибудь.</p><p>— Да — да, это отличная идея.</p><p>Они несколько раз репетируют — Шран ведет их обоих от двери к переговорному столу, плавно размыкая сцепленные руки только для того, чтобы выдвинуть для Арчера стул. Когда он садится, Шран придерживает его за локоть, и удостоверившись, что Арчер устроился удобно, он грациозно опускается в соседнее кресло.</p><p>И когда они наконец-то покидают конференц-зал, Арчер почти ждет, что Шран возьмет его под руку, пока они следуют по коридору — хотя бы ради того, чтобы попрактиковаться. Но Шран воздерживается, и всё то время, пока они идут в доки, рука Арчера покалывает от призрачного холода, и он борется с желанием сжать ладонь Шрана в своей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div><p>— Должен сказать, капитан, — Турек — так зовут главу льювенонской делегации — улыбается, активно шевеля лицевыми тентаклями, — вы определенно оправдываете свою репутацию.</p><p>Арчер улыбается в ответ, слегка выгибая бровь.</p><p>— В хорошем смысле, я надеюсь.</p><p>Это их первый перерыв, и пока что всё всё указывает на то, что переговоры они завершат, заполучив весь нужный им дилитий и даже немного свободного времени. Льювенонцы живо отреагировали на их с Шраном появление рука об руку, демонстрируя спектр эмоций от досады до восхищения, и этот факт вкупе с тем, что колени Арчера, к счастью, решили не подкашиваться в самый неподходящий момент, дал им преимущество, которое льювенонцы попытались, но так за два часа бесплодных стараний так и не смогли преодолеть.</p><p>Их объединенная команда на план предстать на переговорах парой почти никак не отреагировала, за исключением того, что губы Хоши чуть изогнулись в улыбке. Сам Арчер только порадовался, что Трипа не стали назначать на эту миссию, потому что иначе коммандер обязательно бы озвучил своё веское мнение на этот счет.</p><p>Прямо сейчас Шран стоит в паре метров от него, разговаривая с несколькими высокопоставленными членами делегации — наверняка теми же самыми, с которыми Арчер обменивался любезностями буквально минуту назад, прежде чем глава делегации не отослал их всех. Он чувствует, как глаза Шрана все время возвращаются к нему — его постоянные проверки, не собирается ли Арчер в любую секунду снова потерять сознание, маскируются тревогой влюбленного, который не может оторвать взгляд от своего партнера.</p><p>Поймав уголком глаз его взгляд, в этот раз Арчер посылает в ответ легкую улыбку.</p><p>Шран резко отводит глаза, как если бы смутившись, что его заметили, и вновь возвращается к разговору.</p><p>— О, так и есть; <i>несомненно</i>, — заверяет его Турек, делая шаг к нему, так что теперь они стоят <i>слишком</i> близко, чтобы это могло считаться профессиональным, — говорят, что вы спасли бесчисленное количество планет от уничтожения, включая свою собственную.</p><p>— Слухи преувеличены, — Арчер качает головой. — Я делал то, что должен был, не больше и не меньше.</p><p>— Одаренный <i>и</i> скромный, — тентакли Турека снова приходят в движение. — Не всякая раса способна держаться наравне с андорианцами.</p><p>Арчер заставляет себя не реагировать на это, стараясь удержать своё сердцебиение ровным, а улыбку — спокойной.</p><p>— Разве? Уверяю вас, они вовсе не такие пугающие, как может показаться на первый взгляд.</p><p>— И снова скромничаете, капитан, — упрекает его Турек. Они всё ещё стоят совсем близко к Арчеру, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и не собираясь отстраняться. — Склонность андорианцев к агрессии хорошо известна — только самые… — Он замолкает, чтобы обвести взглядом его тело, — <i>стойкие</i> способны выдержать такое.</p><p>К этому моменту улыбка Арчера ничто иное, как сжатые в нитку губы.</p><p>— Я ценю ваш комплимент, посол Турек, но я не думаю, что наши с коммандером Шраном отношения играют роль в наших переговорах…</p><p>— Быть может, — продолжает Турек, кладя руку Арчеру на плечо и совершенно игнорируя его слова, — я смогу убедить вас показать мне вашу… <i>стойкость.</i></p><p>Дыша через нос, Арчер делает глубокий вдох, борясь с желанием стряхнуть ладонь.</p><p>— Посол…</p><p>— Вам нужна помощь?</p><p>Рука с его плеча испаряется, как будто обжегшись, а наполненные ужасом мультихромные глаза вскидываются, встречая ледяные, как по волшебству возникшие у Арчера за плечом.</p><p>— Коммандер, — Турек вскидывает ладони, начиная медленно пятиться, — я и капитан просто разговаривали…</p><p>— Я видел, что вы делали, — рявкает Шран, делая шаг вперед, так что теперь он стоял между Арчером и Туреком. — И если в вас есть хоть капля здравого смысла, вы будете <i>разговаривать</i> где-нибудь вне моего поля зрения — и возможно, если вам <i>очень</i> повезет, к тому времени как переговоры возобновятся, я забуду об этом инциденте.</p><p>— Шран, — тихо говорит Арчер.</p><p>Но Турек с готовностью кивает, бормоча извинения по мере своего отступления, тентакли извиваются так, как будто пытаются сбежать с их лица:</p><p>— Да, разумеется, господа, встретимся за столом переговоров.</p><p>Они практически сбегают из комнаты отдыха, привлекая внимание всех, кто еще не обратил внимание на развернувшуюся сцену. Арчер ловит взгляд Т’Пол, без единого слова отказываясь от их предложения о помощи, одновременно с этим пытаясь игнорировать взгляды делегаций, прожигающих ему спину.</p><p>— Немного чересчур, ты так не думаешь?</p><p>Шран оборачивается к нему, стискивая челюсти.</p><p>— Как раз наоборот, если бы мы не находились с их народом в состоянии переговоров, я бы сломал эту руку.</p><p>— <i>Это</i> было бы совсем чересчур, — бормочет Арчер, подходя к нему и незаметно указав в сторону примыкающей к комнате веранды, подальше от чужих глаз. — И я имею в виду «тут уже ничего не исправить»-чересчур.</p><p>Шран не отвечает, только предлагает ему руку, которую Арчер берет, и выводит их на веранду.</p><p>Арчер ждет, пока за ними не закроется дверь, и только потом высвобождает руку, опираясь на перила балкона; холодное солнце бросает блики на воду.</p><p>— Не хочешь объяснить мне, что сейчас только что произошло?</p><p>— Они попытались бросить вызов нашим отношениям, — Шран становится рядом с ним, обхватывая перила обеими руками. — Я не мог оставить это без ответа, если мы хотели сохранить наше маленькое… <i>прикрытие</i>.</p><p>— И для этого нужно было угрожать послу у всех на глазах? — Арчер качает головой. — У меня всё было схвачено.</p><p>— Да неужели? — в голосе Шрана звучит язвительность. — А по мне, так это ты был <i>схвачен</i>. </p><p>Арчер закатывает глаза, раздраженный тем, что его тон подразумевал наличие вины Арчера в том, что только что произошло.</p><p>— Они всего лишь тронули моё плечо, Шран — в этом нет ничего такого.</p><p>— <i>Есть,</i> — шипит Шран, сжимая хватку на перилах до побелевших костяшек. — Я слышал, что они сказали тебе — что они предложили тебе, эти жалкие, мерзкие…</p><p>Он обрывает себя на полуслове, раздувая ноздри.</p><p>Арчер смотрит на него, отмечая напряженные, резкие линии его тела, едва сдерживаемую волну ярости, грозящую вот-вот вырваться на волю.</p><p>— Ты не думал, что быть может, быть может, единственной причиной, из-за которой Турек сказали то, что они сказали, является тот факт, что сами мы поставили льювенонцев в эту позицию, вынудив их защищаться? Что, заставив тебя выйти из себя, они попытаются прижать нас в переговорах?</p><p>— Что, прижавшись к тебе?</p><p>Арчер накрывает его ладонь своей, мягко сжимая её.</p><p>— Тебе нужно остыть. Поговори со мной, расскажи, как тебе помочь — потому что прямо сейчас ты даешь им именно то, чего они добивались.</p><p>Шран встречает его взгляд и секунду смотрит ему прямо в глаза, прежде чем делает глубокий вдох, расцепляя свою хватку на перилах по мере выхода.</p><p>— Извини меня, — он вздыхает, — по всей видимости, моя природа не уловила тот факт, что это вымышленный сценарий. Мои инстинкты реагируют так, как если бы мы и вправду были парой.</p><p>— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Арчер; его большой палец начинает поглаживать руку Шрана безо всякого на то его намерения.</p><p>Шран со смехом выдыхает.</p><p>— Разве что разрешить мне взять тебя здесь и сейчас?</p><p>Сердце Арчера пропускает удар, но он маскирует это тихим смешком.</p><p>— Это будет не слишком-то практично, — он дразняще выгибает бровь, — если только ты не хочешь, чтобы нас услышала вся округа — и увидела тоже.</p><p>Хотя он, конечно, соврал бы, если бы сказал, что мысль о том, чтобы разрешить Шрану вздернуть себя, придерживая одной рукой и зажимая рот второй, и прижать его к стенке, заставляя его обхватить андорианца обеими ногами за пояс, не наполняет низ живота Арчера обжигающей тяжестью.</p><p>Глаза Шрана темнеют, зрачки расширяются даже несмотря на то, что солнечные блики от воды слепят его точно так же, как и минутой назад.</p><p>— Верно… Не думаю, что мои инстинкты оценили бы… публику.</p><p>— Не хочешь делить меня ни с кем, хм? — отвечает Арчер, но слова выходят тише, чем он хотел — приглушенное бормотание вместо привычной подначки.</p><p>Шран касается его плеча, проводя ладонью по тому месту, где лежала рука Турека, и затем обхватывая лицо Арчера ладонью.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Его кожа впитывает прохладу ладони Шрана, и Арчер прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ею.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — Арчер касается лица Шрана в ответ, нежно лаская его щеку большим пальцем. — Я весь твой.</p><p>И тогда Арчер наклоняется к нему, встречая его губы.</p><p>Какую-то долю секунды Шран не реагирует, и на миг Арчер паникует, что андорианцы не целуются в губы и этот жест имеет совсем другое значение в их культуре — но потом Шран целует его в ответ, чуть не сбив его с ног своей пылкостью. Его язык проскальзывает андорианцу в рот, и он подавляет стон от того, как приятно это ощущается, и Шран подается ему навстречу, одновременно с этим притягивая их ближе, так, чтобы они тесно прижались друг к другу — и от разницы температуры их тел Арчера пробивает легкая дрожь.</p><p>В конце концов Шран разрывает поцелуй, и пока Арчер ловит ртом воздух, он спускается ниже, прижимаясь губами к его шее и посасывая местечко, которое, кажется, находится чуть выше, чтобы его можно было прикрыть воротником его формы. Арчер зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы приглушить довольно смущающий звук, который он издает, только для того чтобы через мгновение её отбросили и вновь заменили губами — и именно в этот момент коммуникатор Шрана издает сигнал.</p><p>— Шран, — в этот раз поцелуй разрывает уже Арчер, задыхаясь, как и в первый. Он кивает на коммуникатор.</p><p>Шран издает негромкое рычание и тянется к коммуникатору, второй рукой все еще удерживая Арчера.</p><p>— Ну что?</p><p>— <i>Капитан, переговоры вот-вот возобновятся.</i></p><p>Шран делает глубокий вдох, слегка расслабляя напряженную стойку, хотя его хватка на Арчере остается прежней.</p><p>— Вас понял, мы присоединимся к вам за столом переговоров через минуту.</p><p>Он захлопывает крышку коммуникатора, вешая его на пояс и наконец-то выпуская Арчера, однако он так и не делает попытки отодвинуться от него.</p><p>Арчер испускает длинный выдох, заставляя себя остыть, и пробегает пальцами по шее, нащупывая место, где Шран, без сомнения, оставил свой след — и находит слегка припухшее местечко именно там, где он и думал — <i>чуточку</i> выше, чем можно было бы спрятать за воротником.</p><p>— Слегка непрофессионально, ты так не думаешь? — Арчер приподнимает бровь, глядя на него, хотя сухость его тона слегка смазывается тем, что он все еще не может отдышаться после поцелуя.</p><p>Глаза Шрана находят оставленную им метку, и краешек его губ чуть приподнимается в усмешке.</p><p>— Возможно. Но это позволит мне смотреть этому кретину в глаза без желания что-нибудь сломать.</p><p>— Королева драмы, — закатывает глаза Арчер, протягивая ему руку.</p><p>Оскорбление совсем не омрачает самодовольство Шрана, и он берет Арчера за руку, ведя их обоих сквозь комнату для отдыха в зал переговоров. Андорианцы и глазом не моргают на их появление, но Арчер чувствует, как глаза всех присутствующих людей, вулканцев и льювенонцев останавливаются на засосе на его шее.</p><p>Они занимают свои места, и Арчер бросает короткий взгляд на ПАДД прежде чем поднять глаза и встретить взгляд Турека, что пялится на него, распахнув рот.</p><p>— Я полагаю, мы остановились на обсуждении возможного обмена технологиями?</p><p>Губы Хоши подрагивают, как будто она сдерживает смех, и кажется, будто в глазах Т’Пол тоже плещутся искры веселья; но больше всех ситуацией наслаждается Шран, начиная от самодовольной усмешки на его губах до красной точки прямо в центре его лба —</p><p>Кажется, будто мир останавливаются — глаза Арчера не могут оторваться от этой маленькой красной мишени, сердце замирает в груди, а ужас смыкается вокруг каждой части его сути.</p><p>— Ложись!</p><p>И затем он бросается вперед, опрокидывая Шрана на пол, и когда по комнате эхом прокатывается громкий хлопок, он чувствует, как что-то обжигающе горячее врезается в верхнюю часть спины, выбивая из него весь воздух еще до того, как это делает падение на пол.</p><p>В тот же миг комната взрывается шумом — звуки от выстрелов фазеров вперемешку с громкими хлопками от какого-то оружия, которое использует противник — и крики тоже — и Арчер не может дышать из-за боли, прошивающей его насквозь; он чувствует, как что-то горячее и мокрое стекает по его спине, когда он скатывается со Шрана на пол, глядя в потолок и пытаясь хотя бы отчасти вернуть контроль над собой.</p><p>— Арчер! — лицо Шрана загораживает потолок, руки касаются его лица, его плеч и спины, и когда он убирает их, его синие ладони покрыты алым.</p><p>Арчер стискивает зубы, пытаясь выдавить из груди слова, а не крик боли.</p><p>— Я в порядке — просто иди.</p><p>Шран стискивает челюсти, но кивает, оттаскивая Арчера под стол, скрывая его из виду, после чего хватает дизраптор и врывается в самую гущу событий.</p><p>Кажется, будто бой длится несколько часов — но опять же, возможно, что прошло всего несколько секунд — Арчер пытается дышать сквозь боль, пока она не станет выносимой; но как только он более-менее берет её под контроль, шум и хаос вокруг него внезапно прекращаются.</p><p>— Капитан, — он поворачивает голову в сторону и видит Т’Пол на четвереньках рядом с ним, которая протягивает ему руки, чтобы помочь ему выбраться из-под стола. — Вы ранены?</p><p>— Я в порядке, просто спину… травмировал, — Арчер стонет, отмахиваясь от её попыток помочь ему и выползая из-под стола самостоятельно только для того, чтобы рухнуть рядом с ней. — Осторожнее, думаю, у них есть снайпер…</p><p>— Был, — Т’Пол помогает ему сесть, крепко прижимая ладонь к его ране, от чего он тут же кривится. — Я полагаю, что капитан Шран только что сломал ему шею.</p><p>Арчер моргает, пытаясь найти глазами Шрана — и находит его стоящим над изломанной фигурой льювенонца, чья шея вывернута под неестественным углом. Он чувствует, как от этого вида его напополам с виной накрывает облегчением, хотя его нутро и сжимается от животной жестокости этой сцены.</p><p>— Отчет о ситуации?</p><p>— Трое раненных в нашей делегации, еще двое в андорианской; критических случаев нет — за исключением вас, — Т’Пол тянется к поясу, где висит её коммуникатор. — Я собираюсь связаться с <i>Энтерпрайз</i> немедленно, чтобы затребовать экстренную транспортировку…</p><p>— Отложи это, — Арчер качает головой. — Я хочу знать, какого черта только что произошло.</p><p>— А это разве не очевидно? — отвечает Шран так, как будто он находится прямо рядом с ним, а не на другом конце комнаты, стремительно направляясь в сторону Турека, распластавшемуся по противоположной стене — точнее, как будто пытающегося раствориться сквозь эту самую стену посредством осмоса. — Наши гостеприимные хозяева заманили нас прямо в ловушку. Несмотря на все их заверения о <i>мире,</i> — Шран выплевывает это слово так, как будто это какое-то животное, которое заползло ему в рот и сдохло там, — они планировали вырезать нас с того самого момента, как утратили преимущество.</p><p>— Шран, — говорит Арчер; в его голосе звучит тихое предупреждение.</p><p>— Нет! — Турек качает головой, яростно шевеля тентаклями. — Нет, нет, я уверяю вас, капитан, мы никогда не хотели причинить вреда вам или вашим…</p><p>Шран сжимает горло обеими руками, и Турек давится собственными словами.</p><p>— Шран! — кричит Арчер, порываясь встать — только затем, чтобы Т’Пол уложила его обратно.</p><p>Шран впечатывает Турека в стену, пригвоздив к месту и не обращая внимания на руки, которые отчаянно царапают его в попытке освободить шею.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что ваши дела приведены в порядок, потому что когда я закончу с вами, вас не сможет опознать даже родная матушка.</p><p>Он смыкает хватку на шее, отводя одну руку назад, как если собираясь ударить, и…</p><p>— <i>Тай’лек!</i></p><p>Шран застывает, и в это мгновение кажется, будто все в комнате задержали дыхание.</p><p>Арчер сглатывает, чувствуя резь в горле после того, как имя с криком вырвалось у него из груди.</p><p>— Достаточно.</p><p>Шран стоит без движения, одной рукой по-прежнему сжимая вокруг шеи Турека.</p><p>Арчер хватается за край стола, повернувшись к Т’Пол.</p><p>— Помоги мне встать…</p><p>— Джонатан.</p><p>В голосе Шрана не звучит ни единой эмоции, и Арчер явственно видит его усилия для того, чтобы сдерживать ярость под бесстрастной маской — подобно тому, как вулканическая лава бушует под безмятежной поверхностью океана.</p><p>— Если ты останешься там, где ты сейчас, и позволишь своему первому офицеру осмотреть свои раны, тогда я не вырву этому… <i>созданию</i> горло.</p><p>Арчер колеблется всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем кивнуть и медленно опуститься назад на пол, позволяя Т’Пол надавить на рану, сдерживая кровотечение.</p><p>Шран ждет, пока он снова не займет сидячее положение, после чего наконец выпускает шею Турека, позволяя льювенонцу рухнуть на пол; он поворачивается к нему спиной, пока те отчаянно хватают ртом воздух, и другие члены льювенонской делегации торопятся помочь им, удостоверившись, что сами пока что не рискуют нарваться на гнев Шрана.</p><p>Щран пересекает комнату и вновь занимает своё место за столом, которое очень удачно оказывается прямо между Туреком и Арчером и частично закрывает человека от линии взгляда.</p><p>— Объяснитесь, пока милосердие моего компаньона не иссякло.</p><p>Турек, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги, тяжело опираясь на своих собратьев.</p><p>— Мы… мы испытывали трудности с экстремистской, изоляционистской, ксенофобской группой — мы думали, что переговоры касательно торговли с вами могут выманить их — дать нам возможность задержать их…</p><p>— И вы что, так — <i>удобно</i> для вас забыли упомянуть об этом? — Шран поднимает бровь, его поза чрезвычайно расслаблена, компенсируя тот факт, что его левая рука всё еще нависает в опасной близости над фазером.</p><p>— Мы понятия не имели, что их атака будет снабжена таким количеством оружия, — настаивает Турек, — они превосходили числом охрану, которой мы снабдили мероприятие. Я приношу искренние извинения, мы вовсе не хотели, чтобы вы попали под перекрестный огонь…</p><p>— Я думаю, что это именно то, чего вы добивались, — Арчер спокойно встречает взгляд Турека. — В конце концов, ваши люди не смогут объявить <i>вас</i> виновными в происходящем, если это <i>инопланетяне</i> убьют ваших бунтовщиков, разве нет?</p><p>Турек не отвечает, судорожно сглатывая, и тентакли на их лице замерли без движения.</p><p>Арчер морщится от отвращения.</p><p>— Т’Пол, свяжись с адмиралом Гарднером; пускай он объявит эту планету бесполетной зоной — начиная с этого момента, ни один земной корабль не приземлится сюда и не будет вести торговые переговоры.</p><p>— Капитан Арчер…</p><p>— Я отправлю такой же запрос своему командованию, — Шран поднимается на ноги. — Я вам обещаю, что вы не увидите ни одного андорианского торговца в этом регионе еще очень, очень долго.</p><p>— Господа, <i>прошу вас,</i> — взмаливается Турек с отчаянием, в его стремительно бледнеющих многоцветных глазах читается абсолютная, ничем не замутненная паника, — разумеется, мы сможем уладить это…</p><p>— Возвращаемся на корабль, — приказывает Шран своему лейтенанту, не удостоив Турека не то что внимания, даже взгляда, — мы здесь закончили.</p><p>— Аналогично, — Арчер смотрит на Т’Пол. — Удостоверьтесь, что все, кто получил ранение, будут осмотрены медперсоналом дважды. Я не хочу никаких…</p><p>Мир кружится вокруг него, воздух покидает его легкие, пока он пытается справиться с внезапным потоком цветов и звуков.</p><p>—…питан?</p><p>Арчер пытается сфокусировать взгляд на лице Т’Пол, но картинка не складывается, смазываясь в размытые очертания темных волос, загорелой кожи и — на миг — острый кончик её уха.</p><p>— Кажется, настало время, — голос Арчера звучит откуда-то издалека, как если бы он принадлежал кому-то другому, не ему, — использовать экстренную транспортировку.</p><p>Ему не удается услышать, что Т’Пол сказала ему в ответ, потому что уже через несколько мгновений мир вокруг него начинает темнеть, утаскивая его всё дальше и дальше в свои чернильные глубины — пока не затягивает его целиком.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>____________________________</p>
</div><p>Когда Арчер наконец-то приходит в себя, он моргает от яркого света в медотсеке, который почти сразу же блокирует Флокс, склоняющийся над ним.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать назад, капитан, — Флокс улыбается, но его улыбка только сильнее подчеркивает следы усталости на его лице. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>Арчер пару раз моргает, пытаясь выяснить ответ.</p><p>— Сонно.</p><p>Он пытается сесть только затем, чтобы Флокс мягко, но решительно подтолкнул его, укладывая назад.</p><p>— А, а, а, — Флокс слегка качает головой. — В ближайшее время, мой друг, вам придется остаться здесь. Вам невероятно повезло, что льювенонские повстанцы использовали более примитивную форму огнестрельного оружия, сходную с земными пистолетами начала двадцатого века. Если бы у них было фазовое оружие, то, вероятно, мы бы с вами не разговаривали — ни сейчас, ни вообще.</p><p>Арчер чувствует легкую ломоту в верхней части спины, но подозревает, что она станет намного хуже, когда обезболивающее или что там Флокс ему дал, перестанет действовать.</p><p>— Как долго я был в отключке?</p><p>— О, пару часов, — Флокс проводит над ним каким-то прибором, слегка мыча себе под нос. — Еще нам очень повезло, что эта так называемая «пуля» прошла навылет и не застряла где-нибудь внутри вас. В этом случае ваш отказ немедленно вернуться на корабль чтобы получить экстренную медицинскую помощь повлек бы за собой гораздо более серьезные последствия.</p><p>Арчер закрывает глаза, чувствуя подступающую тошноту от пронзительного света.</p><p>— Мне нужно было узнать, что случилось — почему нас атаковали.</p><p>— Что вам по-настоящему было — и всё ещё — нужно, так это нормальный медицинский уход и <i>покой,</i> — парирует Флокс, и Арчер слышит, как он откладывает приборы. — Теперь, если вы извините меня, мне нужно известить…</p><p>Флокс обрывает себя на середине фразы, когда двери в медотсек разъезжаются, но Арчер держит глаза закрытыми, всё ещё борясь с дурнотой.</p><p>Он слышит, как Флокс частит, отходя от кровати, чтобы встретить посетителя.</p><p>— Я же сказал вам, что сообщу вам как только капитан будет в состоянии разговаривать…</p><p>— Вам придется простить меня за то, что я не полагаюсь на ваше слово, доктор, — голос Шрана заставляет глаза Арчера распахнуться, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы постараться увидеть его — но Флокс стоит прямо между ними, заслоняя ему вид. — Поскольку в прошлом вы не всегда сдерживали его.</p><p>Флокс не ловится на крючок, и его голос остается спокойным и ровным.</p><p>— Капитан <i>отдыхает</i> — я не хочу, чтобы вы усугубили его состояние, обсуждая потенциально стрессогенные темы…</p><p>— Шран, — тихо зовет Арчер, пытаясь оборвать спор, пока он еще не успел разгореться.</p><p>Флокс разворачивается к нему лицом, наконец-то позволяя Шрану оказаться на линии его взгляда.</p><p>— Капитан…</p><p>— Флокс, я обещаю, если моё сердцебиение подскочит, ты можешь вышвырнуть его за дверь, — заверяет его Арчер, посылая Шрану легкую улыбку. — А пока дай ему сказать то, что он собирался.</p><p>Флокс плотно смыкает губы, но в конце концов он со вздохом сдается, указывая Шрану, что он может продолжить, после чего он отходит к одной из своих исследовательских станций, чтобы дать им иллюзию уединения.</p><p>Шран подходит к кровати Арчера так, будто тот — какой-то дикий зверь, который вцепится андорианцу в глотку как только ему представиться возможность; он делает медленные, размеренные шаги, пока наконец не останавливается где-то в районе его пояса, с противоположной стороны от той, куда пуля попала ему в спину.</p><p>Арчер снова улыбается ему, дразнясь.</p><p>— Не волнуйся — это не заразно.</p><p>— Типичный терранский юмор, — бормочет Шран; его рука ложится на биокровать всего в паре сантиметров от руки Арчера. — Так же смешно, как ригелианская лихорадка.</p><p>— Или пуля, — рука Шрана вздрагивает, и Арчер шлет ему извиняющийся взгляд. — Слишком рано?</p><p>— Обычно этикет предписывает подождать того момента, когда ты уже не лежишь на смертном одре, чтобы начать шутить по поводу того, что чуть было не убило тебя, — отвечает Шран сухо. — Но, опять же, ты никогда не боялся нарушать традиции.</p><p>— Едва ли можно сказать, что я не смертном одре, — Арчер на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы его перестало так тошнить, — вот когда я и вправду там окажусь, это будет куда драматичнее, чем сейчас.</p><p>— Я собираюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы это оказалось неправдой. Моя личная миссия, — губы Шрана изгибаются в легкой улыбке, тогда как его глаза, не отрываясь, смотрят в глаза Арчера с молчаливым обещанием во взгляде. — Когда ты уйдешь, Джонатан, это будет тихая, спокойная смерть на пьедестале почета.</p><p>— Не та смерть, что удостаивается андорианской стены героев, — отмечает Арчер, пытаясь игнорировать то, как тяжесть собственных слов давит на грудь, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма. Во рту было сухо.</p><p>— Как раз напротив, — пока они говорили, их руки подбирались все ближе и ближе друг к другу, но Арчер не знает, кто именно из них сократил дистанцию, только то, что их пальцы почти касаются друг друга, бесконечно близко, бесконечно далеко, — это смерть, на которую могут надеяться только величайшие из нас.</p><p>Какой-то миг они глядят друг на друга, их взгляды пойманы в моменте, который никто из них не хочет нарушать — пока Шран не отводит взгляд, проверяя датчики на аппарате, регистрирующем жизненные показатели Арчера.</p><p>— Однако, как ты и говорил, — теперь в голосе Шрана звучит мягкость и нет и следа той тяжести, которая давила на них обоих, — всё указывает на то, что этот момент наступит ещё в далеком будущем. А вот в близком, кстати, маячит то предложение, которые льювенонцы прислали нам около часа час назад.</p><p>Шран приподнимает вторую руку, в который был зажат ПАДД, и опускает на него глаза.</p><p>— Они очень торопились выразить нам сожаление по тому поводу, что чуть не прикончили всю нашу делегацию, и тебя в частности. Нам предложили несколько тысяч тонн дилития в обмен на наше прощение — гораздо более выгодная сделка, чем та, на которую надеялось моё руководство. — Он передает ПАДД Арчеру. — Я дал твоему первому офицеру проглядеть его…</p><p>— И Т’Пол, без сомнения, примет то решение, что будет полностью совпадать с капитанским, — Флокс появляется словно из воздуха, вырывая ПАДД из руки Шрана прежде, чем Арчер успевает перехватить его, — а капитан тем временем проведет следующие три дня в медотсеке, <i>отдыхая</i>. Если вы хотите и дальше поддерживать связь с <i>Энтерпрайз,</i> я прошу направлять все ваши вопросы нашему первому офицеру. А теперь, если позволите? — Флокс машет в сторону двери и выгибает бровь, когда Шран не двигается с места.</p><p>— Кажется, часы для посещений подошли к концу, — Арчер криво улыбается Шрану, пытаясь этим мягко подтолкнуть его к выходу несмотря на то, что в глубине души он не хочет, чтобы тот уходил.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться моментом, чтобы уйти, Шран всё ещё медлит.</p><p>— У нас назначена встреча с <i>Экетой</i> завтра.</p><p>— Нет покоя для грешников, — бормочет Арчер, понимая, что Шран хочет этим сказать. — Я уверен, что скоро наши пути вновь пересекутся.</p><p>Шран коротко кивает, чуть шевельнувшись — ровно настолько, чтобы, убирая руку с биокровати, их пальцы едва соприкоснулись, — и разворачивается к дверям. Поравнявшись с Флоксом, он застывает, напрягшись всем телом — без сомнения, от воспоминаний о Талас. Он обводит доктора взглядом с ног до головы.</p><p>— Я буду ждать отчетов о его состоянии.</p><p>Флокс бросает взгляд на Арчера и только получив от него утвердительный кивок, одаривает Шрана своей обычной благодушной улыбкой.</p><p>— Будьте уверены, мы будем держать вас в курсе.</p><p>Шран отрывисто кивает ему, бросает последний взгляд на Арчера и наконец-то уходит.</p><p>Флокс ждет, когда двери закроются за ним, прежде чем подойти к Арчеру, слегка приподнимая брови.</p><p>— Когда Т’Пол рассказала мне про прикрытие, которое вы использовали на поверхности планеты, я был рад узнать, что Шран успешно оправился от потери своего партнера, предложив вам подобные отношения и вступив в них. Теперь, правда, я задаюсь вопросом, не настало ли время нам с вами поговорить об андораинских ритуалах спаривания.</p><p>— Я думал, что мне положено отдыхать, — закатывает глаза Арчер, пытаясь побороть приливший к щекам жар.</p><p>— Вы можете слушать и отдыхать одновременно, — сообщает Флокс, останавливаясь возле его биокровати. — Для начала, вам стоит знать, что андорианцы…</p><p>— Флокс, — Арчер качает головой, чувствуя румянец на лице несмотря на всего свои усилия. — Между нами ничего не происходит. — Он издает безрадостный смешок. — В смысле, давайте признаем это, андорианцы и люди в принципе не очень-то совместимы.</p><p>Флокс слегка склоняет голову набок.</p><p>— А это, я полагаю, вопрос спорный. Какой именно, э-э-э, <i>аспект</i> вы находите несовместимым? Склонность к агрессивному поведению?</p><p>— Я больше думал в сторону того, как работают их браки, — говорит Арчер, чувствуя, как остывает румянец. Вместо жара смущения на него накатывает усталость. — О том, как у них принято, чтобы в браке участвовали четверо, а не двое.</p><p>— Едва ли это такое уж непреодолимое обстоятельство, — возражает Флокс. — Я знаю немало культур, где в супружестве задействованы более двух партнеров; эта практика не так уж редка и на Земле…</p><p>— Я знаю, просто… — Арчер тщетно пытается найти правильные слова. Через несколько минут он со вздохом принимает поражение. — Мне нравится считать, что я успел достаточно хорошо себя изучить, и я знаю, что такие отношения не для меня. Без обид, доктор…</p><p>Флокс поднимает руку, пресекая его.</p><p>— Это совершенно понятно, капитан. У нас всех есть свои ограничения и предпочтения — важно лишь то, чтобы мы понимали и признавали их. — Он ненадолго замолкает. — Но вы должны знать, что так же, как встречаются полиаморные терранские союзы, на Андории бывают случаи, когда браки заключаются между двумя партнерами…</p><p>— Но это не норма, — возражает Арчер, качая головой. — В конце концов Шрану придется выбирать — его культура или моя. Так или иначе, кто-то из нас будет несчастлив. — Он сглатывает ком в горле, виня все те лекарства, которыми Флокс напичкал его, в том, что его рот никак не мог заткнуться. — И я не хочу этого для него.</p><p>Какой-то миг Флокс молчит, и когда он наконец заговаривает, его голос звучит так тихо, так мягко, что по и так оголенным и уязвимым нервам Арчера будто пробегает ток.</p><p>— И вы уверены, что он не станет…</p><p>— Он уже доказал, на что он готов пойти в своем почтении к андорианской культуре, — Арчер закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как пульсирует шрам на бедре — и эта боль слишком остра, чтобы быть фантомной. — У меня и так немало шрамов, доктор; я не собираюсь получать новые.</p><p>Между ними повисает молчание, и Арчер держит глаза закрытыми, как будто бы он снова был ребенком и все проблемы исчезали, если он не мог их видеть.</p><p>— Я дам вам что-нибудь, что поможет вам уснуть, — говорит Флокс наконец, его голос звучит все так же мягко, и Арчер ещё никогда не был так ему благодарен.</p><p>— Спасибо, Флокс, — шепчет он в ответ одновременно с тем, как гипошприц шипит, впрыскивая лекарство ему в шею, чувствуя мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу за миг до того, как смаривает сон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_______________________</p>
</div><p>— Он поставил ему <i>что?</i></p><p>— Засос, коммандер, — Т’Пол отхлебывает ещё ложку своего пломикового бульона. — Ты, разумеется, знаком с этим концептом? Ранее ты, как я припоминаю, с большим удовольствием оставлял их мне.</p><p>Трип густо краснеет, что Т’Пол находит, используя человеческий термин, обворожительным.</p><p>— Это другое — мы с тобой пара; <i>и, к тому же,</i> я не пытался убить тебя в каком-то прославленном гладиаторском поединке.</p><p>— Они действовали во благо дипломатической миссии, — напоминает ему Т’Пол, подцепляя кусочек его орехового пирога и игнорируя ответное возмущение. — Им нужно было предстать единым фронтом, чтобы одержать в переговорах верх.</p><p>Трип качает головой.</p><p>— И всё же, для меня это выглядит так, будто Шран воспользовался ситуацией.</p><p>— А капитан Арчер — нет? — Т’Пол поднимает бровь.</p><p>— У капитана есть привычка делать всё, что, как он считает, послужит на пользу выполнению задания, — Трип качает головой и мрачно заканчивает, — и не важно, чего это будет стоить лично ему.</p><p>Т’Пол не сводит с него внимательного взгляда.</p><p>— Твои слова звучат так, будто ты исходишь из собственного опыта.</p><p>— Так и есть, — Трип встречается с ней глазами. — Разве ты забыла, что было с Зинди? Всё, через что мы прошли — через что <i>он</i> прошел — ты не можешь отрицать, что он заплатил дорогую цену. Такие вещи не отпускают так просто — они пожирают тебя изнутри.</p><p>Какое-то время Т’Пол обдумывает его слова.</p><p>— Ты осознаешь, что твои слова подразумевают, что капитан Шран <i>хотел</i> оставить капитану Арчеру засос?</p><p>— Господи, мы можем уже оставить эту тему? — Трип морщит нос. — Я не хочу думать о капитане в этом смысле — особенно вместе<i> с Шраном</i>.</p><p>Т’Пол смотрит на него с любопытством.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что я не доверяю ему, — Трип встряхивает головой. — Он скорее толкнет капитана под поезд, чем предаст свою драгоценную Имперскую гвардию — или пырнет его этим своим ножиком.</p><p>— Ушаан-тором, — поправляет Т’Пол. — Так ты не доверяешь ему из-за его преданности своему командованию?</p><p>— Нет, я просто… — Трип с таким остервенением тычет свой пирог вилкой, как будто тот пытается сбежать с его тарелки. — Слушай, я не спорю, он отличный офицер, и он не раз приходил нам на помощь — больше, чем кто-либо другой, — но я просто…</p><p>— В вопросе благополучия капитана ты не доверяешь ему, — заканчивает Т’Пол.</p><p>Трип с явным облегчением кивает, радуясь, что она нашла нужные слова.</p><p>— Да, вот именно.</p><p>— Ты весьма ревностно оберегаешь капитана, — отмечает Т’Пол, зачерпывая ложкой последнюю порцию бульона.</p><p>Трип поднимает бровь.</p><p>— О, а ты, значит, нет, мисс Зонтик и фактор солнечной защиты — 250?</p><p>— Мой долг — следить за тем, чтобы капитан оставался в удовлетворительном физическом состоянии, — ровным голосом отвечает Т’Пол и, прежде чем сбежать, утаскивает с его тарелки последний кусочек пирога, совсем не пытаясь уклониться от обвинения.</p><p>— Эй! — возмущенно вскидывается Трип, догоняя её. — Ты знаешь, однажды я заставлю тебя заказывать себе этот проклятый пирог самостоятельно.</p><p>— Он мне не требуется.</p><p>— Тогда какого черта ты только что съела половину моего?</p><p>— Потому что когда я так делаю, выражение твоего лица становится эстетически приятным.</p><p>Трип качает головой, бормоча себе под нос:</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Удача не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — парирует Т’Пол, чуть замедляя шаг перед дверьми в их общие каюты. Она слегка улыбается ему. — Тем не менее, ты совершенно прав.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В том, что Арчера подстрелили, был один-единственный плюс — им все-таки дали чертов отпуск.</p><p>Их отпустили почти на месяц, две недели которого они провели на орбите Ригеля IV, где выяснилось, что про зонтики — как и про солнцезащитный крем — Т’Пол не шутила. Вообще-то, Арчер почти уверен, что в итоге он вернулся на корабль с кожей ещё <i>бледнее,</i> чем до этого.</p><p>След от засоса на его шее исчезает довольно быстро, но воспоминания о нем, о губах Шрана, прижимающихся к его губам, о руках, касающихся его кожи, остаются. Но он отбрасывает их в сторону, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чтении книги, игре в мяч с Портосом, на стопке накопившихся за время его отсутствия отчетов.</p><p>И вот, через три дня после окончания отпуска, он стоит в роскошном зале, воротник парадной формы царапает ему горло, пока он пытается сообразить, как действовать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Хотя если уж быть совсем честным, он предпочел бы полет сквозь скопление астероидов этому.</p><p>— Если мы хотим, чтобы выбрали нас, то к королю стоит обратиться в самое ближайшее время, — говорит Т’Пол негромко, поднося бокал к губам.</p><p>С начала вечера прошел час, и к недавно коронованному королю Врии Прайм успели подступиться уже три из пяти собравшихся делегации — теллариты, ригеллианцы и андорианцы, которых возглавлял Шран.</p><p>Они встретились с ним взглядами, когда объявляли прибытие делегации с <i>Энтерпрайз</i> — Арчер и Шран обменялись кивками, и что-то, напоминающее облегчение, на миг промелькнуло в лице Шрана, — что было странно, учитывая, что Флокс присылал ему отчеты каждый день до тех самых пор, пока Арчер полностью не поправился.</p><p>Арчер отгоняет от себя воспоминание, вместо этого полностью сосредотачиваясь на стоящей перед ними задаче.</p><p>— Нет, послушай, он отмахивался от всех, кто подходил к нему группой. Нам нужно решить, у кого из нас больше всего шансов и отправить его в одиночку.</p><p>— По моим расчетам, в среднем он разговаривал с мужчинами в 2,3 раза дольше, чем с женщинами, — сообщает Т’Пол.</p><p>Арчер вздыхает — это едва ли удивительно, но то, что так много культур всё ещё имеют гендерные предубеждения, всё равно злит его.</p><p>— Получается, мы исходим из меня, Трэвиса и Малкольма.</p><p>— Из этих трех, я полагаю, что ваши шансы на успех наиболее велики, — Т’Пол забирает его бокал — не такой уж косвенный намек, к которому она добавляет куда более прямой. — Я советую вам пойти сейчас, прежде чем другая делегация тоже не вычислит его предпочтения.</p><p>Арчер криво улыбается ей.</p><p>— Пожелай мне удачи.</p><p>Т’Пол выгибает бровь, но не отвечает, и Арчер прокладывает себе путь через толпу, пробираясь к королю и игнорируя то, как она расступается перед ним, словно красное море, когда присутствующие понимают, куда он направляется.</p><p>Король довольно молод, на вид одного возраста с Трэвисом в земном времяисчислении, и у него темно-лиловая кожа, как и у других представителей его народа, только расчерченная узором из точек серебряной краски на руках и на скулах, которые обозначают его королевский статус. Его совершенно черные глаза впиваются в него, когда Арчер подходит ближе; король легко склоняет голову набок, само воплощение величия.</p><p>— Ваше величество, — Арчер предлагает свою ладонь, сложив её в ритуальном жесте, которому Хоши научила его пару часов назад, чертовски надеясь, что он выполнил его правильно. — Капитан Арчер, <i>Энтерпрайз.</i></p><p>Кажется, он не слишком сильно облажался, потому что король возвращает жест, принимая его руку и делая шаг ближе.</p><p>— Капитан. В вашей делегации что, больше никого нет?</p><p>— Нет, со мной еще несколько участников, — Арчер улыбается, ободренный тем, что это первый раз, когда король не отнял ладонь сразу же после обмена ритуальным приветствием. — Я просто подумал, что будет проще, если мы поговорим один на один. Но я могу позвать остальных, если вам так угодно?</p><p>— В этом нет необходимости, — глаза короля обводят зал, прежде чем вернуться к Арчеру. — Если у вас есть время, возможно, вы захотите пройтись со мной по саду?</p><p>Его слова вызывают всплеск шепотков в зале, танцующие пары останавливаются прямо посреди движения, чтобы как и все другие присутствующие, уставиться на них.</p><p>Арчер улыбается.</p><p>— Почту за честь.</p><p>Король берет его за руку, чем вызывает ещё одну волну шепотков среди собравшихся, и выводит его через задние двери в сад. Створки сделаны из причудливого металлического каркаса, обрамляющего полупрозрачное стекло, которое скрывает их от взглядов, стоит дверям закрыться за ними, и Арчеру приходится одернуть себя, чтобы не выдать свой вздох облегчения.</p><p>Король всё ещё держит его за руку, ведя вперед, и выпускает ладонь только тогда, когда они доходят до мраморного фонтана со скульптурой странного морского чудовища, изо рта которого вытекает струйка воды.</p><p>Арчер отходит на пару шагов, привлеченный мягким голубым свечением окружающих их цветов, которое становится только ярче с каждым его шагом.</p><p>— Они невероятны, — Арчер вытягивает ладонь, проводя ладонью над лепестками, но не касаясь их, пока он разглядывает их. — Как они называются?..</p><p>— Я должен отметить вашу технику, капитан, — голос короля резок и почти лишен эмоций, что являет разительный контраст с тихой величавостью, которая звучала в его голосе ранее. — Это первый раз на моей памяти, когда кто-то решался подойти к только что коронованному монарху в одиночку. Вы либо очень уверены в себе, либо совершенно не уверены в остальных членах своей делегации.</p><p>— На самом деле, я бы доверил каждому из них свою жизнь, — Арчер отступает от цветка и возвращается к король, опускаясь рядом с ним на бортик фонтана. — И поверьте, я доверял.</p><p>На это король изгибает бровь.</p><p>— Но вы не считаете, что кто-либо из них способен завлечь меня? Вы решили рискнуть, поставив всё на свою технику соблазнения? — он хмурится, закатывая глаза. — Должно быть, вы очень умелы.</p><p>Мозг Арчера замыкает на «<i>технике соблазнения</i>», и несколько секунд он прокручивает её в голове, пока не решает, что, должно быть, универсальный переводчик не смог найти адекватный аналог для выражения, которое использовал король.</p><p>— Я определенно умею развлечь, если вы об этом.</p><p>— Так вы собираетесь развлекать меня, пока я вас не трахну?</p><p>Отпрянув, Арчер чуть было не падает в фонтан, бессильно открывая и закрывая рот, пока у него не вырывается нервный смешок.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, думаю, мой переводчик неисправен…</p><p>— Что, король не может использовать слово «трахнуть»?</p><p>— Это не то, что я — постойте, — Арчер поднимает ладонь, пытаясь переварить новые данные, — вы думали, что я подошел к вам, потому что я хотел заняться с вами сексом?</p><p>— Да, — король хмурится. — Разве вы не пытались получить <i>Уршол?</i></p><p>— Да, но я… — Арчер качает головой. — Я думал, что <i>Уршол</i> — это услуга, которую вы обещаете оказать тому, кто сможет произвести на вас большее впечатление.</p><p>— Так и есть, — отвечает король, — это одна сторона сделки. Другая включает в себя то, что я должен переспать с тем, кто впечатлит меня, чтобы продемонстрировать свою силу как правителя. — Он снова закатывает глаза. — Как будто постоянное желание всунуть в кого-нибудь свои гениталии имеет хоть какое-то отношение к эффективному лидерству.</p><p>Голова Арчера идет кругом, и он бы обязательно вскочил, если бы не тот факт, что ноги скорее всего подвели бы его.</p><p>Король наблюдает за ним, и резкость в его манерах смягчается.</p><p>— Вы не знали.</p><p>Арчер сквозь зубы втягивает воздух.</p><p>— Ваше высочество, не сочтите за оскорбление…</p><p>— Паш-тол, — Арчер поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с его темными глазами. — Меня зовут Паш-тол.</p><p>— Паш-тол, — повторяет Арчер, уверенный в том, что произнес имя неправильно. — Если бы я знал, что представляет из себя церемония, я бы никогда не поставил своих людей в такое компрометирующее положение, где им пришлось бы выбирать между приказом и…</p><p>Арчер обрывает свою речь, заставляя себя сделать глубокий вдох через нос. Он позаботится о том, чтобы отчет о миссии обернулся для Гарднера полным кошмаром — этому человеку повезло, что он находится в тысячах световых лет от него, или бы Арчер лично затолкал бы отчет ему в глотку.</p><p>Рука Паш-тола опускается Арчеру на плечо.</p><p>— Я должен извиниться перед вами, капитан. Я недооценил вас. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы сделать вам предложение.</p><p>Арчер оборачивается к нему лицом.</p><p>— Предложение?</p><p>— Я выберу вас в качестве своего фаворита, чтобы удовлетворить ваше руководство и эту свору застрявших в прошлом придворных гремлинов, — в глазах Паш-тола снова прорезается прежняя резкость. — Но только при условии, что когда мы оба отправимся в мои покои, мы проведем следующие несколько часов, распивая <i>вроэль,</i> пока вы будете рассказывать мне о ваших приключениях среди звезд — и это всё. А также при условии, что обещанную услугу я окажу именно вам, а не вашему правительству.</p><p>Арчер секунду размышляет над его словами, прежде чем согласно кивнуть, изгибая уголки губ в улыбке.</p><p>— Думаю, с этим я могу согласиться.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — Паш-тол встает, предлагая руку Арчеру. — Пойдемте?</p><p>Арчер принимает его ладонь, позволяя ему поднять себя и повести в сторону дверей.</p><p>— <i>Ур.</i></p><p>Арчер оборачивается к Паш-толу, сдвинув брови.</p><p>— Боюсь, я не совсем вас понял.</p><p>— <i>Ур,</i> — Паш-тол вытягивает один из голубых цветков из-под троса, прикрепляя его к мундиру парадной формы Арчера на груди. — Это название цветка. В нашем языке оно означает «сердце», а <i>Шол</i> переводится как «хранитель». Тот, кто получает <i>Уршол,</i> становится хранителем сердца.</p><p>Паш-тол отстраняется, и Арчер борется с желанием пробежаться пальцами по лепесткам, почти боясь, что они осыпятся, стоит на них неправильно вздохнуть.</p><p>— Какое чудесное название.</p><p>— Для варварского обычая, — какой-то миг Паш-тол колеблется. — Когда мы войдем внутрь, мне придется поцеловать вас, чтобы отметить вас в качестве моего избранника.</p><p>Арчер кивает.</p><p>— Я понимаю.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Паш-тол предлагает свою руку. — Приступим?</p><p>Арчер её принимает.</p><p>— Давайте покончим с этим.</p><p>Если до этого Арчер думал, что в зале было тихо, то теперь, когда они переступают порог рука об руку, ему кажется, что они входят в склеп. Все вокруг замерли на своих местах, и шелест, который облетает комнату, звучит как почти растаявший шепот с того света.</p><p>Арчер встречается взглядом с Т’Пол, которая едва заметно кивает ему, что он решает расценивать как вулканский эквивалент поднятых вверх больших пальцев. Других членов его команды практически распирает от гордости — Хоши едва заметно покачивает руками в победном жесте, пока Малкольм и Трэвис совсем уж заметно подталкивают друг друга плечами.</p><p>Другие делегации же, наоборот, вовсе не в восторге — Арчер вполне уверен, что ригеллианцы в полном составе пытаются убить его взглядом, да и теллариты явно в одном шаге от того, чтобы схватиться за дизрапторы, а андорианцы…</p><p>Костяшки Шрана побелели от того, с какой силой он сжимает бокал — как тогда, когда они стояли на веранде — и Арчер ждет, что стекло брызнет осколками в любую секунду. Но в отличии от всех других в зале, его глаза впиваются не в Арчера, а в Паш-тола, и с таким напряжением, что оно далеко превосходит по силе и ригелианцев, и телларитов — Арчер практически чувствует холодную ярость, волнами разливающуюся от него по комнате.</p><p>— Мной был выбран мой <i>Уршол</i>, — объявляет Паш-тол, заставляя Арчера вновь обратить на него внимание. Его голос вновь звучит так, как когда Арчер впервые обратился к нему. — По нашим законам, я одариваю его правом просить у меня услугу в течение года с её дарения. — Он поднимает свою вторую ладонь, обхватывая лицо Арчера и слегка наклоняя его — и уголком глаза Арчер видит, как лица его команды отражают непонимание.</p><p>— Теперь же я скреплю обещание перед глазами самого Врияла и тех, кто собрался здесь сегодня.</p><p>Без дальнейших слов он соединяет их губы вместе.</p><p>И за миг до того, как начинаются бурные восхваления во славу Врии вместе с более или менее вежливыми аплодисментами от остальных гостей, Арчер готов поклясться, что слышит треск лопнувшего стекла.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Паш-тол и Арчер разговаривают до самой глубокой ночи. Он великолепный собеседник, и Арчер не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз получал столько удовольствия от общения с кем-то, кто не был частью его команды: к тому времени, когда он покидает его, он делает это с большой неохотой, и, похоже, Паш-тол разделяет его чувства — они откладывают расставание на гораздо больший срок, чем нужен для того, чтобы рассеять подозрения.<p>В конце концов он все-таки решает оставить его, иначе он рисковал бы уснуть у Паш-тола на диване. Он проходит весь путь до своей комнаты, время от времени слегка спотыкаясь под действием усталости или количества <i>вроэля</i>, который он выпил — или, возможно, и того, и другого.</p><p>Он сворачивает за угол коридора, ведущего к своим покоям, только чтобы резко остановиться, моргая, чтобы убедиться, что он видит то, что видит. Но когда картинка отказывается меняться, он вынужден признать, что это Шран прислонился спиной к стене у его двери, скрестив руки на груди и слепо уставившись в стену напротив. Одна из его ладоней испещрена дюжиной мелких порезов, кожа припухла вокруг ранок, покрытых корочкой из засохшей темно-синей крови.</p><p>— Шран, — приветствует его Арчер, проходя мимо обратившегося статуей гуманоида к дверям в свою комнату, чтобы ввести код.</p><p>— Долго же тебя не было, — говорит Шран, даже не повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на него или на голубой цветок, всё ещё приколотый к его груди. — Наверняка король отлично поразвлекся с тобой.</p><p>Арчер закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Как лестно, коммандер, мне очень приятно.</p><p>— Неужели? Я был под впечатлением, что люди считают такого рода вещи <i>неприятными,</i> — отвечает Шран, переступая порог, стоило дверям разъехаться; Арчер следует за ним несмотря на то, что это <i>его</i> комната.</p><p>— Так и есть, — Арчер проходит до прикроватного столика, аккуратно открепляя цветок от груди и кладя его на поверхность; он ждет, пока двери закроются, чтобы продолжить. — Именно поэтому я не стал с ним спал с спать.</p><p>— Очевидно, — фыркает Шран, опускаясь в кресло, которое стояло возле чего-то, напоминающего кофейный столик. — Кажется, его величество не такой уж радушный хозяин — он выпихал тебя из кровати еще до рассвета.</p><p>— Вообще-то, я даже не был в его кровати, — Арчер подходит к нему, опускаясь в кресло напротив.</p><p>На челюсти Шрана играют желваки.</p><p>— Прошу, капитан, избавь меня от непристойных подробностей…</p><p>— Их не было, — Арчер встречает его взгляд, дожидаясь, когда Шран поймет. — Что я и пытаюсь тебе втолковать.</p><p>Шран уставился на него, и Арчер наблюдает за ним, ожидая, когда он сопоставит кусочки головоломки.</p><p>— Ты не получил <i>Уршол?</i></p><p>— О, нет, я получил обещание услуги, с этим все в порядке, — Арчер наливает себе стакан воды себе, потом Шрану, — я просто не занимался с ним сексом.</p><p>— Это не… невозможно.</p><p>— И все же, я провел последние часы, занимаясь ничем иным, как обмениваясь занимательными историями и распивая эль, — отвечает Арчер, встав, чтобы захватить небольшую сумку из одного из своих ящиков. — А теперь почему бы тебе не дать мне свою руку?</p><p>— Мою руку? — повторяет Шран, всё ещё таращась на него в крайнем изумлении.</p><p>— Да, твою руку, — губы Арчера слегка подрагивают, когда он осторожно подается вперед и вытягивает руку Шрана на свет. Порезы не такие глубокие, как Арчер сперва боялся, но Шран все равно морщится, когда он обрабатывает их спиртом. — Ты должен был сделать это до того, как пришел слоняться под моей дверью.</p><p>— Это едва ли стоило хлопот, — тянет Шран, закатывая глаза, но не пытается вырвать свою ладонь из его руки или возразить против повязки, которой Арчер начинает обматывать её.</p><p>— Как это случилось? — спрашивает он, закрепляя повязку и убирая медицинские принадлежности обратно.</p><p>Шран выдыхает.</p><p>— Очевидно, что стеклянным изделиям Врии далеко до андорианских; я лишь слегка сдавил его, и этот проклятый бокал просто разлетелся на куски у меня в руках.</p><p>— Странно, похоже, что больше никто не испытывал таких проблем со своими бокалами, — отмечает Арчер, изучая повязку еще раз, прежде чем, удовлетворившись проделанной работой, позволить Шрану заполучить свою ладонь назад.</p><p>Шран фыркает.</p><p>— Слабаки. Их хватка не сможет сдавить даже муху, не то что хлипкую стекляшку.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — Арчер откидывается на спинку кресла, слегка улыбаясь. — В любом случае, ты что-то хотел от меня? Кроме первой помощи.</p><p>Шран закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Мне просто было любопытно взглянуть, неужели ты правда пожертвовал своей драгоценной терранской моралью ради собственной выгоды.</p><p>— Не в этот раз, — отвечает Арчер негромко, думая о распотрошённом корабле, оставленном на просторе космоса, и о людях, которые не смогут увидеть своих близких ещё долгие, долгие годы.</p><p>Шран, кажется, улавливает его настроение, внимательно глядя на него, когда на миг вокруг них двоих воцаряется молчание.</p><p>Арчер встряхивает головой, криво улыбнувшись Шрану.</p><p>— Уже поздно, я попытаюсь урвать пару часов сна, прежде чем придется возвращаться на корабль. Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.</p><p>— Какой бы не была заманчивой перспектива сна на твоем диване, — сухо отвечает Шран, поднимаясь на ноги, — я не хотел бы, чтобы все решили, что ты… <i>распутный</i> человек, готовый прыгнуть из постели короля прямиком в постель капитану.</p><p>— Технически, это моя собственная постель, — замечает Арчер, — и она достаточно большая, чтобы там поместились мы оба, так что тебе не придется спать на диване. А что до того, что думают другие, меня больше волнует поддержка друга, чем защита своей репутации.</p><p>Шран задумчиво мычит, проверяя, что повязка не сползла с ладони, прежде чем встретиться с Арчером глазами.</p><p>— Тогда хорошо, что я забочусь об этом за нас обоих.</p><p>Он пересекает комнату, направляясь к выходу, и только в дверях оборачивается, в последний раз бросая на Арчера взгляд.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Джонатан; приятных снов.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Тай’лек, — отвечает Арчер, задавливая жалкий порыв, который угрожает вырваться из его сердца, слететь с его губ, и он сглатывает это короткое слово.</p><p>
  <i>Останься.</i>
</p><p>Шран кивает, после чего разворачивается и уходит, двери закрываются за его спиной.</p><p>Арчер наклоняется вперед, опираясь на колени, как будто бы всё, что последние часы заставляло его держаться прямо, с тяжелым вздохом покидает его тело. Он устал, он выжат до самой последней капли, и даже сама мысль о том, что ему придется объяснить всё своей команде, что ему придётся смотреть адмиралу Гарднеру в глаза и пытаться не кричать на него до хрипоты, выматывает его. И ко всему прочему, где-то глубоко в его сердце, он чувствует глухую и бесполезную тоску по тому, в чем, как он уже для себя решил, он не нуждается — или, скорее, в чем он <i>не может</i> себе позволить нуждаться — по прикосновению прохладной кожи к его собственной, переплетению ладоней, когда они стоят рядом, глядя на звезды.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>— Это было… плохо продумано, не правда ли?<p>Флокс примирительно вскидывает руки, когда все собравшиеся за столом в едином порыве направляют на него недружелюбный взгляд.</p><p>— Я говорил не про действия капитана Арчера, он справился великолепно, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, но я не могу не думать, что утаивание такой важной информации было… что ж, я просто скажу это. Это было глупо со стороны адмирала.</p><p>— Это только одна точка зрения на ситуацию, — бормочет Малкольм мрачно, с вызовом уставившись на еду в своей тарелке. Он будто ждет, что она сорвется со своего места и попытается удрать. — А вот другая называется «стратегия».</p><p>— Что же стратегического в том, чтобы скрывать от нас все детали картины? — спрашивает Трэвис, обводя взглядом всех собравшихся. — Если бы в сад с королем пошел кто-то другой из нас, а не капитан, миссия была бы в любом случае провалена, и, скорее всего, мы бы еще и оскорбили короля в процессе.</p><p>— Такие люди, как Гарднер, не думают об этом, — отвечает Малкольм, слегка качая головой. — Уютно устроившись в своих башнях из слоновой кости, они ждут, что мы сделаем всё и даже больше во имя долга — и неважно, какой ценой. Ублюдок скорее всего решил, что когда мы поймем, что загнаны в угол, мы выберем «единственный способ», разрываясь между приказом и… — Малкольм обрывает себя, до побеления костяшек стискивая сжатые в кулаки руки. — Ублюдок.</p><p>Флокс вздыхает.</p><p>— С каждым днем я всё больше и больше ценю адмирала Форреста, и не проходит ни дня, чтобы я не горевал о его утрате.</p><p>На миг над их столиком повисает молчание, все смотрят в свои тарелки вместо того, чтобы есть.</p><p>— Если говорить о хорошем, — наконец говорит Хоши, — это в первый раз, когда я слышала, чтобы капитан использовал настолько цветастый язык, да еще и в таких интересных сочетаниях.</p><p>Настроение слегка меняется; Трэвис со смехом выдыхает, и даже губы Флокса слегка изгибаются в улыбке — не отвечает только Малкольм, который по-прежнему играет в гляделки со своей едой.</p><p>— Раз уж начали о хорошем, — продолжает Трэвис, беря в руки вилку и начиная есть, — то, что теперь мы на какое-то время застряли в патруле означает, что я могу попробовать уговорить капитана дать мне попрактиковать боевые маневры.</p><p>— Разумеется, — Флокс с притворной строгостью грозит ему пальцем, — если только вы не будете слишком сильно швырять корабль из стороны в сторону — <i>мне</i> не помешает свободное время для работы над моими научными экспериментами. А чем, э-э, планируете заняться вы, лейтенант? Лейтенант?</p><p>Малкольм слегка вздрагивает, когда Флокс зовет его во второй раз.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ваши планы, лейтенант, — повторяет Флокс терпеливо, — что вы будете делать в свободное время?</p><p>— Ох, я не знаю, я… — Малкольм замолкает, затем пожимает плечами. — Думаю, есть несколько книг, которые мне нужно дочитать.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что-то более жизнерадостное, чем книга, которую вы посоветовали мне в последний раз, — легко поддевает Хоши, улыбаясь Малкольму, — или хотя бы немного покороче.</p><p>Её мягкое подначивание срабатывает, вытягивая Малкольма из снедающих его мрачных мыслей, и он дразняще улыбается ей в ответ.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты из тех, кому нравятся книги в духе радуг и единорогов.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, — пожимает плечами Хоши, откусывая кусочек. — Предпочитаю русалок.</p><p>В ответ на это Малкольм искренне смеется, и после этого разговор переключается на куда более легкие темы; Флокс слушает вполуха, время от времени вставляя своё слово, когда того требует ситуация. Но для себя он отмечает, что ему нужно назначить прием с лейтенантом Ридом, чтобы они могли обсудить, откуда взялось то мрачное болото, в котором он увяз, и понять, как с ним справляться в будущем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>— Войдите.<p>Т’Пол переступает порог, и Арчер заставил бы себя сесть ради нее сесть, если бы подбрасывание мяча в потолок не было тем единственным, что останавливало его от приказа <i>Энтерпрайз</i> взять курс на Землю, чтобы он мог надрать Гарднеру задницу, и…</p><p>— Я вижу, что вы воспользовались своим привычным способом справиться со стрессом, — отмечает Т’Пол, опуская поднос с чем-то вкуснопахнущим на стол. — Тем не менее, могу я убедить вас взять паузу, чтобы вы потребили немного питательных веществ?</p><p>Арчер закатывает глаза, но ловит мяч и все-таки садится.</p><p>— Знаешь, с каждым днем ты и вправду все больше становишься похожа на мою мать.</p><p>На это Т’Пол выгибает бровь.</p><p>— Опять же, если бы вы сподобились проявлять хотя бы минимальную заботу о себе, мне бы не пришлось делать это за вас.</p><p>— Я не настолько плох, — протестует Арчер, но он не может сопротивляться этому вызывающему изгибу брови, и они оба это знают. — Ну хорошо, возможно, мне <i>есть</i> куда расти.</p><p>— И вы можете начать с потребления своей дневной нормы питательных веществ, адекватной для вашего возраста и роста, — говорит Т’Пол, многозначительно взглянув на поднос с едой, — вместо того, чтобы пытаться заполучить нужные калории из очередной порции кофе.</p><p>— Не критикуй, пока не попробуешь сама, — отвечает Арчер, подходя к столу и опускаясь в кресло.</p><p>— Это ошибочное суждение, — парирует Т’Пол, садясь за стол напротив, — если бы это было так, гораздо меньше соседних государств протестовали бы против орионской работорговли.</p><p>В ответ Арчер невнятно бормочет себе под нос, не в силах придумать контраргумент, но отказываясь сдаваться. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на еде — судя по всему, это удон по рецепту Хоши, но в авторской редакции их повара. Без особого желания подцепив пару ложек, он вскоре начинает есть с б<i>о</i>льшой охотой, когда его желудок наконец осознает, насколько был голоден.</p><p>— Я полагаю, вы находите ваше блюдо приемлемым? — спрашивает Т’Пол.</p><p>Арчер кивает.</p><p>— Все здорово, спасибо.</p><p>— В благодарностях нет необходимости, — Т’Пол печатает что-то в своем ПАДДе, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Я просто выполняю одну из своих рабочих обязанностей.</p><p>Арчер поднимает бровь.</p><p>— Я вполне уверен, что доставка еды не входит в стандартный список обязанностей первого офицера.</p><p>— Возможно, но забота о благополучии капитана — входит.</p><p>Что-то теплое ворочается в груди Арчера, медленно перетекая в самые его кости, когда он смотрит на Т’Пол, чувствуя, как огромный комок чувств сжимает его горло.</p><p>— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне так сильно; я могу позаботиться о себе.</p><p>— Я в курсе, — отвечает ТПол, наконец-то поднимая глаза от ПАДДа, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Тем не менее, вы нередко склонны ставить благополучие других превыше всего, в ущерб собственному.</p><p>— Думаю, у меня есть парочка бывших, которые могут не согласиться с тобой в этом, — шутит Арчер, дразняще улыбаясь ей.</p><p>— Как ученый, я взяла за правило делать выводы, основываясь на данных объективного наблюдения, а не мнении предвзятой стороны, — отвечает Т’Пол без паузы, и эта абсолютная вера в него, маскирующаяся за выверенными, нейтральными словами, только усиливает это теплое чувство у него в груди.</p><p>Арчер еще раз улыбается ей, после чего возвращается к еде, и несколько минут они проводят в комфортном молчании</p><p>— Капитан Шран справлялся о вас после того, как вы и король оставили праздник, — провозглашает Т’Пол, и от её неожиданного заявления Арчер едва не вдыхает лапшу через нос. — По его виду казалось, что он весьма встревожен вашим состоянием и намерениями.</p><p>— Я знаю, я обнаружил, что он ждал меня под дверью моей комнаты, когда я вернулся назад, — Арчер сосредотачивается на еде, что — какое удачное совпадение — позволяло ему не встречаться с Т’Пол глазами. — Я думаю, он хотел обвинить меня в лицемерии за то, что я так легко продал свои моральные принципы — к несчастью для него, я слегка нарушил его планы.</p><p>— Если вы позволите мне заметить, — глаза Т’Пол прожигали его, — я полагаю, что его намерения были благородны. Он выразил, хотя и в довольно агрессивной манере, искреннюю обеспокоенность в вашей безопасности.</p><p>На это Арчер вскидывает глаза, хмурясь.</p><p>— Не слишком агрессивной, я надеюсь.</p><p>— Нет, — успокаивает его Т’Пол, и он слегка расслабляется, не отводя от неё взгляда, — я рада, что он смог поговорить с вами прежде чем мы покинули орбиту — в ином случае я сомневаюсь, что праздник завершился бы на той же благоприятной ноте.</p><p>— Благоприятной, — повторяет Арчер, встряхивая головой, чувствуя, как раздражение и гнев снова начинают тлеть внутри него.</p><p>— Вы не согласны с моим выбором слова?</p><p>— Нет, я просто… — Арчер обрывает себя, стискивая челюсть. — Я не хочу давать никакую позитивную оценку всему этому чертовому бедламу.</p><p>— Вы ссылаетесь на сознательное утаивание адмиралом важной информации, — в голосе Т’Пол звучит странная незнакомая интонация, которую он не слышал ранее; она направлена не на Арчера, но на какую-то третью сторону, до которой они оба не могут прямо сейчас дотянуться.</p><p>Арчер закрывает глаза, пытаясь дышать медленно и не дать медленно поднимающемуся изнутри гневу разгореться еще сильнее, когда он уже и так бурлит в его горле, угрожая задушить его.</p><p>— Он отправил нас туда, не предоставив всей информации, просто чтобы заполучить эту проклятую услугу, и мы даже не знаем, воспользуемся ли ею вообще. Если бы кто-нибудь из вас… — Арчер обрывает себя, делает глубокий вдох и продолжает на выдохе. — Если бы вместо меня ты предложила Малкольма, или Тревиса, или себя, и если бы Паш-тол не относился ко всей этой традиции с таким же негодованием, как и мы — так же, как должен был Гарднер — всё могло бы закончится чертовски плохо.</p><p>— Вы приводите весомые доводы, и адмирал должен ответить за свои действия, — говорит Т’Пол, и на миг Арчеру чудится, будто он слышит в её голосе тот же испепеляющий гнев, прежде чем её голос смягчается, — тем не менее, я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы вы изводили себя за последствия событий, которые даже не случились.</p><p>— Это мои люди, — Арчер встречает её взгляд. — Я несу ответственность за то, что происходит с моей командой. И я завел их прямо…</p><p>— Это не ваша вина, — Т’Пол поднимается на ноги и пересекает расстояние между ними, чтобы встать прямо перед ним так, чтобы он не мог избежать её взгляда. — Ни один член экипажа не считает, что вы ответственны за…</p><p>— Но они должны! — взрывается он. — Я должен был задавать вопросы, я должен был давать Гарднеру отпор, а не бездумно соглашаться и делать всё, что он хотел…</p><p>— Вы преувеличиваете собственные возможности, — твердо обрывает его Т’Пол, — вы сделали всё, что могли в данных обстоятельствах. Это не ваша вина.</p><p>— Ты не…</p><p>— Понимаю, что вы чувствуете? — Т’Пол выгибает бровь. — Неужели вы забыли, что случилось в Пи’Джем? Как я винила себя за его уничтожение и все потери, которые оно означало для вулканского народа?</p><p>Арчер слегка сдает назад, чувствуя, как гнев утекает сквозь пробоину, которую выпад Т’Пол оставил в его логике.</p><p>— Это другое…</p><p>— Вы помните, что вы сказали мне, когда я выразила вам свои эмоции? — продолжает Т’Пол, игнорируя его возражение.</p><p>Арчер тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как гнев окончательно испаряется.</p><p>— Я сказал, «ты слишком много на себя берешь».</p><p>— Слова, которые я призываю вас применить к этой ситуации.</p><p>На миг их окутывает молчание, и Арчер чувствует, как несмотря на его тяжесть, его губы изгибаются в улыбке. Он качает головой.</p><p>— Знаешь, я успел забыть, какой ты искусный спорщик.</p><p>— Я бы предпочла термин «логический оратор», — произносит Т’Пол, но по крошечным признакам Арчер видит, что она отвечает ему вулканским эквивалентом улыбки.</p><p>Арчер со смехом выдыхает.</p><p>— В любом случае, спасибо тебе.</p><p>— Как я уже и сказала, в этом нет нужды, я просто исполняю свой долг, — глаза Т’Пол останавливаются на его тарелке. — Я оставлю вас закончить свой ужин. Также эффективности корабля пойдет на пользу, если вы воздержитесь от кофеинизированных напитков и будете соблюдать рекомендованные человеку вашего возраста часы сна.</p><p>— Ладно, — Арчер закатывает глаза, отмахиваясь от неё одной рукой. — Я думаю, на сегодня с меня достаточно маминой опеки; свободны, коммандер.</p><p>Т’Пол едва заметно склоняет голову, после чего направляется к двери, а Арчер делает шаг, чтобы вернуться к своему месту за столом и ужину.</p><p>— Есть ещё кое-что, что я хотела бы обсудить с вами, — Арчер оборачивается, глядя на то, как Т’Пол замерла в дверном проеме. — У коммандера Такера есть гипотеза, что капитан Шран может иметь романтические чувства к вам — я хотела бы узнать, согласны ли вы с ним в этом.</p><p>Арчер чувствует, как его лицо горит, и он торопливо втягивает в себя лапшу, чтобы обеспечить своему румянцу хоть какое-то алиби, хотя и не слишком убедительное.</p><p>— А. Боюсь, что у Трипа есть привычка слишком хлопотать обо мне, когда дело касается этого. Однажды он даже начал угрожать продавцу из телемаркета.</p><p>— Понятно, — взгляд Т’Пол всё ещё прожигал ему скулу. — Так вы не думаете, что капитан Шран питает к вам чувства?..</p><p>— Давай выразимся так, — обрывает её он, собравшись настолько, чтобы наконец поднять голову от тарелки, — моя уверенность в том, что капитан Шран влюблен в меня, сравнима с моей уверенностью в компетентности адмирала Гарднера.</p><p>Т’Пол делает небольшую паузу, обдумывая его утверждение, и в конце концов кивает.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, капитан.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Т’Пол.</p><p>Дверь за ней закрывается, и Арчер наконец-то позволяет себе обмякнуть в кресле, вся выправка и стать его «капитанской позы» тает, словно пух одуванчика на ветру.</p><p>Портос срывается со своего места и кладет лапы на колени Арчеру, слегка помахивая хвостом и тычась носом в его ладонь; темные глаза глядят так, как будто это маленькое создание понимает всё слишком хорошо.</p><p>Арчер мягко ласкает его, качая головой.</p><p>— Приходи в Звездный флот, говорили они, будет весело, говорили они. Вот что я тебе скажу, Портос, когда я вернусь на Землю, я позабочусь о том, чтобы внести пару правок в те вербовочные брошюры.</p><p>Портос негромко бурчит, как будто соглашаясь с ним, и, что ж, это вся поддержка, которая Арчеру когда-либо была нужна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Напомните мне, <i>почему мы вообще</i> играем в это?</p>
<p>— <i>Да ладно</i> тебе, Малкольм, — Трип тормошит его, — ты должен признать, что это хороший способ убить время.</p>
<p>— Если тебе нужно убить время, как насчет того, чтобы сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях? — Малкольм закатывает глаза. — А не развлекаться детскими играми.</p>
<p>— Не утруждай себя, Трип, он просто пытается выкрутиться, потому что не может ничего придумать, — подначивает его Хоши, на её губах играет усмешка.</p>
<p>На это Малкольм выгибает бровь, усмехаясь в ответ.</p>
<p>— Ну, кому-то придется попросить повара сервировать для тебя свежую порцию унижения, потому что, <i>энсин Сато,</i> я уже придумал три.</p>
<p>— О, да неужели? — Хоши встречает его взгляд. — Докажи.</p>
<p>— С радостью, — Малкольм прочищает горло, слегка откидываясь в кресле. — Ксилофон, Зинди и ксенос.</p>
<p>— Ксенос? — спрашивает Арчер, приподнимая бровь.</p>
<p>— Это означает «чужеродный» или «инопланетный» на древнегреческом, — объясняет Хоши.</p>
<p>Арчер хмыкает.</p>
<p>— Учитывая обстоятельства, думаю, это засчитывается. Малкольм выиграл.</p>
<p>— Объявить лейтенанта Рида победителем значит нарушить правила игры, — вмешивается Т’Пол, даже не поднимая взгляда от своей станции, — поскольку, как я понимаю, игроки должны перечислить все буквы алфавита и назвать как можно больше слов, начинающихся на выпавшую букву — и энсин Сато ещё только предстоит назвать свои слова на букву «Z».</p>
<p>— Ты что-то очень хорошо осведомлена о правилах для той, которая наотрез отказалась участвовать, — отмечает Трип.</p>
<p>— Я просто решила, как и лейтенант Рид, что я могу провести время куда более продуктивно, — Т’Пол вводит ещё несколько команд, делая паузу, чтобы проверить их выполнение, и затем встречается с Трипом глазами. — Кроме того, судя по всему, ты успешно справился и без меня — в общем и целом на твоем счету 110 слов.</p>
<p>Трип вскидывает в воздух кулак.</p>
<p>— Ю-ху! Все слышали? Сто десять слов — попробуйте-ка превзойти это!</p>
<p>— Энсин Сато и лейтенант Рид оба уже обошли этот показатель.</p>
<p>Всю радость Трипа как ветром сдуло.</p>
<p>— А сколько у них?</p>
<p>— На счету лейтенанта Рид 230 слов, тогда как у энсин Сато примерно, — Т’Пол медлит, делая в уме подсчет, — 554 слова.</p>
<p>Трип издает стон разочарования.</p>
<p>— Ну, и разве это честно? Хоши чертов гений, когда дело касается языков — если бы существовала игра про варп-двигатель, я бы сделал вас всех.</p>
<p>— Я уверен, что так и было бы, Трип, — успокаивает его Арчер, пытаясь, но не в силах подавить рвущуюся изнутри улыбку. Улыбку, которая вскоре заражает всех на мостике, и даже Т’Пол.</p>
<p>— Ну да, ну да, <i>очень</i> по-взрослому, — протягивает Трип, обиженно качая головой и возвращаясь к своей станции, бормоча себе под нос названия разных частей варп-двигателя.</p>
<p>В конце концов, мостик снова погружается в молчание, и Арчер как раз собирается предложить ещё одну игру, когда станция Хоши пищит.</p>
<p>— Входящая трансмиссия от Звездного флота, — Хоши смотрит на Арчера с заметным облегчением. — Это от временно исполняющего обязанности адмирала Томпсона.</p>
<p>Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как Гарднера отправили в административный отпуск, пока Звездный флот ведет проверку в отношении его действий, и эти недели были самыми безмятежными за все время их чертовой миссии. Он снова вернулись к исследованию космоса, пролетая меж звезд и планет, встречая новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации, и Арчер наслаждался каждой секундой. Но шли дни, и шансы на то, что проверка может закончиться со дня на день и в любой момент спокойного и доброжелательного Томпсона вновь сменит Гарднер, неуклонно росли, как и тревога экипажа по этому поводу. Так что Арчер был благодарен за каждый день, когда он видел перед собой улыбающееся лицо Томпсона вместо кислой мины Гарднера.</p>
<p>— Вывести на экран.</p>
<p>Хоши кивает, нажимая несколько кнопок, и вскоре на экране <i>Энтерпрайз</i> появляется лицо адмирала Томпсона.</p>
<p>— Капитан Арчер.</p>
<p>— Адмирал Томпсон, — Арчер широко улыбается ему. — Чему обязаны такому удовольствию?</p>
<p>Адмирал морщится.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, не столько удовольствию, сколько проблеме, Арчер. Мы только что получили весточку от Андорианской Имперской гвардии, что один из их кораблей был взят в заложники.</p>
<p>Ему кажется, будто всё просто… выцветает. Какой-то далекой частью сознания он понимает, что адмирал Томпсон всё ещё говорит, скорее всего рассказывая о вещах, на которые Арчер должен обратить всё своё внимание, но голос доносится до него как будто из-под воды; всё звучит приглушенно и издалека, настолько, что слова кажутся ему полной бессмыслицей, голова кружится, тело сковывает глубоко въевшийся в кости страх, а кончик языка горит от отчаянно сдерживаемой мольбы.</p>
<p>— …требования выкупа, но андорианцы не сообщили нам подробности; они только и сказали, что «отказываются вести переговоры с террористами». Они бы прислали собственный корабль, но все суда, что есть у них в флоте, находятся в трех днях пути на максимальной скорости варпа. Вот почему они связались с нами — узнать, есть ли у нас кто ближе, и учитывая, что мы располагаем только вами и <i>Колумбией</i>, которая находится в двух днях пути, тогда как <i>Энтерпрайз</i> всего лишь в паре часов…</p>
<p>Томпсон замолкает, и у Арчера получается взять себя в руки достаточно для того, чтобы отрывисто кивнуть в ответ.</p>
<p>— Вас понял. Они сообщили, какой именно корабль был взят в заложники?</p>
<p>— <i>Злета.</i></p>
<p>Он знает ответ еще до того, как слышит его, но это всё равно ощущается как удар под дых, и он с трудом сдерживает судорожный вздох, плотно сжав губы и удерживая свою «капитанскую выправку».</p>
<p>— Вас понял.</p>
<p>— Я выслал координаты планеты и всю информацию, которую нам передали андорианцы об этой расе, — адмирал Томпсон едва слышно вздыхает. — У нас ушло чертовски много сил на то, чтобы заполучить эти данные, Арчер, надеюсь, они вам пригодятся.</p>
<p>— Спасибо вам, адмирал, — уголком глаза Арчер видит, как Т’Пол уже открывает файлы, а прямо перед ним Трэвис начинает прокладывать новый курс. — Мы сделаем всё, чтобы вы нами гордились.</p>
<p>— Я не сомневаюсь в вас, — адмирал Томпсон слегка кивает. — Удачи, Энтерпрайз. Томпсон, конец связи.</p>
<p>— <i>Энтерпрайз,</i> конец связи, — отвечает Арчер приглушенно, и мгновением позже Хоши завершает трансмиссию. Он дает себе секунду, чтобы собраться с мыслями, чтобы отогнать стоящий перед глазами образ знакомого силуэта, связанного и окровавленного. — Вы слышали адмирала; нам нужно спасти этих людей. Трэвис, взять курс на указанные координаты, варп фактор четыре, Т’Пол, Трип, Малкольм, в мой офис.</p>
<p>— Так точно, капитан, — отвечает Трэвис, завершая планирование маршрута и устанавливая скорость.</p>
<p>Арчер кивает, встает и идет в свой кабинет, трое других старших офицеров следуют за ним. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, он разворачивается к ним лицом, в первую очередь находя взглядом Т’Пол.</p>
<p>— Ты смогла что-нибудь узнать из переданных нам файлов?</p>
<p>— Мне будет необходимо изучить их более детально позже, пока мы будем лететь к точке назначения, однако я смогла выяснить достаточно, чтобы составить рекомендацию, — Т’Пол держится очень прямо, сложив руки за спиной. — Я полагаю, что сложившаяся ситуация — результат значительного, но в перспективе разрешимого недоразумения. Нашим лучшим вариантом будет обратиться к захватчикам, сриндилам, напрямую, поскольку попытка обмана может только ухудшить положение.</p>
<p>— И если ты ошибаешься, мы подадим им себя прямо на блюдечке, — возражает Малкольм, переводя взгляд от неё на Арчера. — Я бы посоветовал вооружиться, использовать режим оглушения, выводя этих сриндилов из строя, и подняться с заложниками на борт при помощи транспортера; таким образом мы минимизируем угрозу для нашего экипажа.</p>
<p>— И потенциально ухудшим и так напряженную ситуацию, — парирует Т’Пол, слегка приподнимая бровь на его предложение. — Превратить её в дипломатический инцидент — это последнее, что нам нужно.</p>
<p>— Я бы сказал, что этот корабль уже ушел, — говорит Трип, — иначе бы нас не вызвали разруливать эту ситуацию.</p>
<p>— Тогда я перефразирую, — Т’Пол спокойно встречает его и Малкольма взгляды, — последнее, что нам нужно — это превратить её <i>в ещё больший</i> дипломатический инцидент.</p>
<p>— Я ценю твою предосторожность, Малкольм, — говорит Арчер мягко, но безапелляционно, — но я считаю, что в этом Т’Пол права. Последнее, чего мы хотим — чтобы наше появление ухудшило ситуацию или заложники попали под перекрестный огонь. Мы обеспечим группу высадки фазерами, и я хочу, чтобы ты и группа ШКОН<sup>1</sup> были наготове — просто на всякий случай, но сначала мы попытаемся разрешить это… <i>недопонимание</i> без применения насилия, если это возможно.</p>
<p>Губы Малкольма сжимаются, но он кивает.</p>
<p>— Вас понял, капитан.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Арчер минуту размышляет, приводя мысли в порядок и выбирая слова, затем продолжает, — Хоши, Т’Пол, Флокс и я будем в группе высадки. Трип, отправишь сообщение на поверхность, когда мы прибудем, дашь им знать, кто прибыл и зачем; и, думаю, это понятно и без слов, но ты за главного на <i>Энтерпрайз,</i> пока мы не вернемся.</p>
<p>— Постараюсь не оцарапать её обо что-нибудь, пока вас нет, — шутит Трип, но прежде чем он поворачивается к Т’Пол, Арчер успевает увидеть искорки тревоги в его глазах, — позаботься о том, чтобы вы с капитаном вернулись назад целыми и невредимыми, слышишь меня?</p>
<p>— Я удостоверюсь, чтобы эта задача оставалась приоритетной, — говорит Т’Пол, протягивая ему два пальца, которые он встречает своими. И, похоже, при виде них даже Малкольм не способен сопротивляться неясной теплоте в груди, которую чувствует и сам Арчер, поскольку его офицер закатывает глаза, не в силах побороть улыбку.</p>
<p>— Ну хорошо, все получили задания, — Арчер кивает им, — давайте-ка вернем заложников на борт. Свободны.</p>
<p>Трип и Малкольм кивают ему, и Т’Пол слегка склоняет голову, после чего оставляют его офис — и Арчера.</p>
<p>Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешеное биение своего сердца, но ему кажется, будто кто-то выжег мысли, которых он пытался избежать, прямо на обратной стороне его век. Картины, которые он видит, очень подробны и демонстрируют все кошмарные вещи, которые сриндилы могли сделать со своими заложниками — или, точнее, с одним конкретным заложником — во всех леденящих кровь деталях. Глядя на них, он чувствует, как будто кто-то засунул руку прямо внутрь, скрутив все его внутренности в узел, оставляя после себя головокружение и тошноту.</p>
<p>— Он будет в порядке, — говорит Арчер в тишине комнаты. — Он был в ситуациях куда хуже этой. Он будет — <i>он в</i> — порядке.</p>
<p>Он произносит эти слова спокойным, твердым голосом, и, возможно, это бы даже помогло, если бы в убеждении нуждалась офисная мебель, а не её владелец.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Они материализуются у подножья большого сооружения, которое Т’Пол при помощи переданных Имперской Гвардией файлов идентифицирует как капитальное здание, и где сенсоры корабля обнаруживают андорианские биосигналы. Оно построено из какого-то дерева, бледно-голубые бревна искусно сложены в хижину с высокой арочной крышей, и при иных обстоятельствах, при виде этого Арчер застыл бы в восхищении. Сейчас же он только и успевает отметить тот факт, что здание построено из дерева, пока тянется к ручке двери, чтобы распахнуть её.<p>— Помните, — говорит Т’Пол негромко, от чего он на миг замирает, — сриндилы расценивают любую неискренность, даже самую незначительную, как признак ненадежности. Каким бы ни был вопрос, вы должны отвечать честно.</p>
<p>Арчер кивает, встречаясь взглядом с Хоши и Флоксом, чтобы убедиться, что они понимают это, и затем вновь поворачивается к двери, открывая её.</p>
<p>Внутри всё залито тусклым светом, горят только несколько желто-оранжевых лампад, но света достаточно, чтобы разобрать силуэты сриндилов — существ бледных настолько, что они кажутся почти призрачными, и похожих на людей, но только как будто их… <i>растянули.</i> Их конечности длинные и тонкие, костяшки пальцев опираются на пол не потому, что они слегка горбятся, но из-за самой длины их рук. Туловища тоже кажутся длинными и тощими, а их узкие, так же вытянутые головы медленно оборачиваются на них, совершенно белые глаза, не моргая, рассматривают вновь прибывших. Ближе к центру зала стоят трое сриндилов, но Арчер улавливает ещё силуэты в глубине комнаты, скрытой тенями, что объясняет, почему андорианцы всё ещё не попытались сбежать.</p>
<p>Его глаза останавливается на группе андорианцев, и он высматривает, почти в отчаянии мечется по их лицам, пока наконец не…</p>
<p>Он встречается со Шраном взглядом, и Арчеру кажется, будто он впервые может сделать вздох с тех самых пор, как только он узнал об этом проклятом инциденте. Тот связан, как и другие члены его команды, но кажется целым, за исключением скверного пореза на щеке. Что Арчера не удивляет, так это то, что Шран явно не в восторге от прибытия его или его команды — его кулаки стиснуты до побеления костяшек в уже знакомой ему манере. Он прожигает Арчера взглядом, как если бы именно он был виноват в происходящем и прибыл сюда не по просьбе его руководства для того чтобы попытаться разрешить проблему.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Арчер успевает перейти от всепоглощающего облегчения к раздражению от подобной реакции, одно из существ в центре зала заговаривает. Тихий голос существа, если это можно назвать голосом, напоминает стрекотание сверчка, от которого у Арчера разом начинают ныть все зубы; звук пробирает до самых костей. Поначалу звуки кажутся полной бессмыслицей, смесью шипящих звуков и лишенных смысла слогов, но через несколько секунд после того, как Хоши торопливо тычет в кнопки устройства, универсальный переводчик наконец-то начинает работать.</p>
<p>— <i>Люди,</i> — один из сриндилов в центре зала начинает двигаться, царапая костяшками пол, пока создание скользит к ним. — <i>Которого из вас зовут Арчером?</i></p>
<p>— Это я, — Арчер делает шаг вперед, высоко держа голову, пытаясь встретиться с существом взглядом, но отсутствие радужки и зрачка не помогает понять, получилось ли у него. — Капитан Джонатан Арчер, Ю.С.С. <i>Энтерпрайз</i>. С кем я говорю?</p>
<p>— <i>Меня зовут Трал’век,</i> — отвечает сриндил, и его шипящий упор на букве «т» посылает ещё одну волну дискомфорта по его нервам, похожее на то чувство, когда кто-то резко проводит ногтями по классной доске. — <i>Вы прибыли освободить андорианцев?</i></p>
<p>— Всё верно, — Арчер указывает на Флокса, который выступает вперед, — если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел, чтобы мой доктор осмотрел их…</p>
<p>— <i>Что вы предложите за них?</i> — перебивает другой сриндил, делая шаг вперед и становясь рядом с собратом.</p>
<p>— Объяснение, — Арчер подзывает Т’Пол подойти ближе. — Я полагаю, что вследствие неудачного стечения обстоятельств, возникло недоразумение…</p>
<p>— <i>Это не недоразумение,</i> — рычит Трал’век, за одно мгновение каким-то образом переместившись с другого конца комнаты прямо к нему, оказавшись в паре миллиметров от Арчера; возбужденное шипение его собратьев эхом прокатывается по просторному залу, — <i>синекожие попытались обмануть нас, захотев при помощи уловки заполучить то, что мы бы отдали им добровольно.</i> — Сриндил выпрямляется в полный рост, возвышаясь над Арчером на пару сантиметров. — <i>Наш ответ на это был весьма снисходительным.</i></p>
<p>— Я уверен, что так и было, — говорит Арчер, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда, несмотря на то, что одной рукой он торопливо машет Хоши, чтобы она перестала тянуться к своему фазеру. — Мой первый офицер рассказала мне, что так же, как и честность, ваш народ высоко ценит правосудие и справедливость. Эти качества достойны восхищения — именно поэтому я знаю, что вы захотите выслушать собранные нами доказательства, которые свидетельствуют о том, что произошла ошибка.</p>
<p>Глаза Трал’века сужаются, и на миг возбужденное шипение вокруг них усиливается, прежде чем он резко взмахивает руками, отчего все звуки мгновенно стихают.</p>
<p>— <i>Мы выслушаем ваши доказательства.</i></p>
<p>— Благодарю вас, — кивает Арчер, и Т’Пол становится рядом с ним, держа в руке свой портативный сканер.</p>
<p>— Правильно ли я понимаю, что ваш вид обладает способностью улавливать неискренность в других при помощи определенной химической реакции, которую испускает тело того, кто пытается солгать?</p>
<p>Трал’век встречается с Т’Пол глазами, но остается стоять перед Арчером, и Арчер знает, что это нервирует остальных членов группы высадки, судя по напряженным выражениям лиц Флокса и Хоши, которые он видит на боковым зрением.</p>
<p>— <i>Вы правы.</i></p>
<p>— Права ли я так же в том, что это ваше первое взаимодействие с андорианцами лицом к лицу?</p>
<p>— <i>Да,</i> — Трал’век слегка склоняет голову в жесте, который мог бы означать терранский кивок; в его словах звучит нетерпение. — <i>Это и есть ваши доказательства?</i></p>
<p>В ответ Т’Пол передает ему сканер.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, вы обнаружите, что андорианцы не обладают привычными для вас биологическими характеристиками — как и некоторые другие расы.</p>
<p>Трал’век опасливо забирает сканер из её ладони, его руки отрываются от земли, чтобы сжать длинные, тонкие пальцы вокруг устройства, поднося его к себе ближе. Пока он изучает его, Арчер пытается не задерживать дыхание в ожидании вердикта, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы делать ровные выдохи и вдохи, и на том, чтобы побороть желание вновь найти глазами Шрана. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё там, что его не забрали, пока его внимание было обращено к другому.</p>
<p>Он почти справляется с этим, за исключением короткого взгляда в сторону заложников, чтобы убедиться, что их количество осталось тем же, что и было, когда Трал’век возвращает сканер Т’Пол.</p>
<p>— <i>Ваше устройство говорит о том, что ни у кого из трех ваших видов нет тех же биологических реакций, </i>— говорит Трал’век, и хотя в его голосе все еще звучит подозрение, большая часть его враждебности сменилась чем-то более спокойным, — <i>как мы сможем понять, что вы тоже не пытаетесь нас обмануть?</i></p>
<p>— Вы не сможете, — отвечает Т’Пол просто. — Но я готова совершить <i>Тех’вею,</i> если это то, что заставит вас поверить нам.</p>
<p>Среди других сриндилов пробегает волна шепотков, и Арчер почти уверен, что Трал’века… впечатлило её предложение.</p>
<p>— <i>Вы знаете о Тех’вее?</i></p>
<p>— Мой народ посещал вашу планету несколько столетий назад, — ответила Т’Пол, — я полагаю, что это не слишком отличается от того, что на моей планете называют «слиянием разумов».</p>
<p>Трал’век думает над её словами почти минуту; его глаза буравят её, пока наконец он вновь не переводит взгляд на Арчера.</p>
<p>— <i>Что насчет вас, Арчер? Готовы ли вы сами совершить Тех’вею?</i></p>
<p>Т’Пол рядом с ним напрягается: знакомая, едва ощутимая перемена в ней.</p>
<p>— Капитан не…</p>
<p>— Да, — отвечает Арчер легко, практически чувствуя, как глаза Флокса прожигают его спину в молчаливом возмущении.</p>
<p>— Капитан, я должен возразить…</p>
<p>Или не таком уж молчаливом.</p>
<p>Это едва ли имеет значение, потому что прежде чем Флокс успевает закончить, Трал’век запускает руку прямо Арчеру в грудь.</p>
<p>— <i>Арчер!</i></p>
<p>Рваный, отчаянный крик звенит у него в ушах; Трал’век вдавил ладонь с такой силой, что он спотыкается, едва не падая на спину, на одном месте его удерживают только тонкие пальцы второй руки, обхватившие его затылок. С его губ слетает невольный вздох, глаза расширяются от ощущения, как эти длинные тонкие пальцы сжимаются вокруг его сердца.</p>
<p>Где-то далеко он слышит голос Флокса за своей спиной, громкий и резкий, прежде чем его обрывает спокойный голос Т’Пол, который, впрочем, тоже звучит немного неровно. И впереди кто-то продолжает с неизбывным отчаянием кричать его имя даже после того, как его опрокидывают на землю, продолжая яростно отбиваться от теней, которые обступают его, чтобы сдержать. Теперь Т’Пол тоже кричит, повышая голос в попытке утихомирить бунтовщика, но внимание Арчера отвлекается, переключившись на волну ощущений, которые начинают затапливать его тело — слишком быстро и громко, чтобы их можно было разобрать — и обрывки воспоминаний, которые начинают танцевать перед его глазами в головокружительном показе, от которого у него с каждой секундой нарастает тошнота. Ему кажется, будто вся его жизнь, каждое чувство, каждое желание, которое он когда-либо испытывал, разворачивается перед ним на экране, чтобы это мог увидеть он сам и это… <i>создание.</i> Он чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку, и он пытается побороть желание отпрянуть, сбежать и спрятаться, забрать всё, чем он был, и укрыть снова внутри себя. И одновременно с этим, пока Арчер проваливается всё глубже и глубже, это существо с жадностью изучает всё вокруг, излучая голод, от которого у Арчера ноют зубы, впиваясь в каждую частичку его души.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты… завораживаешь меня.</i>
</p>
<p>Он пытается сказать что-нибудь, ответить ему, но он почти уверен, что всё, что у него выходит, это тихий, жалобный стон, и он чертовски надеется, что он так и не сорвался с его губ.</p>
<p>
  <i>Твои чувства… такие яркие.</i>
</p>
<p>Он видит себя — как смеется вместе с Трипом; как улыбается Т’Пол легкой, знающей усмешкой; как поддразнивает Малкольма, призывая его расслабиться хотя бы чуть-чуть; как обменивается книгами с Хоши; как одаривает Трэвиса ободряющими улыбками и пытается не чувствовать себя гордым отцом после особенно впечатляющего маневра; как ворчит, притворяясь, что недоволен тем, что Флокс хлопочет над ним, зашивая очередную рану; как обнимает Портоса и играет с ним…</p>
<p>
  <i>Такие… такие сильные.</i>
</p>
<p>Он видит, как Шран улыбается ему, сидя за столом напротив, и наливает ещё один бокал андоранского эля, чувствует острую боль предательства, когда он не приходит на место встречи, и потом снова, когда серебристое лезвие прорезает плоть, чувствует прохладу его ладони, прижимающейся ко лбу, и бережность его рук, когда он осторожно ведет его через комнату твердыми, уверенными шагами, чувствует жар, который затапливает его, когда холодные губы встречают его теплые, и тот же жар гложет его, не давая спать по ночам, когда его разум захваен мечтами о том, что никогда не случится, когда он лежит, скользя неправильно-горячими ладонями по своему телу и неуклюже ища мимолетного наслаждения, чтобы побороть горькое одиночество, что выедает его изнутри… </p>
<p><i>Прошу тебя.</i> Арчеру уже плевать, говорит ли он вслух или нет, он лишь отчаянно хочет, чтобы это закончилось. <i>Хватит. Пожалуйста.</i></p>
<p>И в тот же мгновение всё заканчивается, пальцы, сжимающие его сердце, отпускают его, и он остается один на один с собой, пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно дышать; рука на его затылке — это единственное, что всё ещё держит его на ногах.</p>
<p>— <i>Мы принимаем ваши доказательства,</i> — говорит Трал’век, и его голос звучит слишком, слишком громко для Арчера, и очередная волна тошноты прокатывается по его телу, грозя затопить его. — <i>Синекожие вольны идти — мы приносим извинения за сложившееся… недоразумение.</i></p>
<p>Арчер знает, что он должен что-нибудь сказать, хотя бы односложно поблагодарить, но он чувствует себя так, будто если он откроет рот, его немедленно стошнит прямо на Трал’века, что скорее всего повлечет за собой совершенно новый международный скандал.</p>
<p>— Если вы закончили, — Флокс возникает за его левым плечом, и его голос звучит резче, чем следовало бы при такой напряженной дипломатической ситуации, — мне нужно осмотреть капитана.</p>
<p>— <i>Он не ранен,</i> — отвечает Трал’век, его пальцы всё ещё обвиты вокруг шеи Арчера, и Арчер уже почти готов взмолиться, чтобы тот отпустил его.</p>
<p>— Если вы не возражаете, то это мне судить об этом, — отвечает Флокс ровно, и спустя несколько секунд выразительного молчания, Арчер чувствует, как разжимаются пальцы вокруг его шеи, и он обмякает, падая прямо Флоксу в объятия.</p>
<p>— Капитан? — Флокс осторожно опускает его, холодный глинистый пол касается его спины, затем он светит ему ярким светом поочередно в каждый глаз, отчего Арчер морщится. — Капитан Арчер, вы меня слышите?</p>
<p>Арчер всё еще не может заставить себя открыть рот, и попытка сфокусироваться на чьем-либо лице оканчивается ничем, так что он пробует постучать ладонью по полу, не в силах понять, выходит у него или нет.</p>
<p>— Хоши, вы не против проверить, как там андорианцы? Коммандер? — зовет Флокс, поворачивая голову в сторону вслед за мелькнувшим силуэтом Хоши туда, где удерживают пленников. — Мне требуется ваша помощь здесь.</p>
<p>— Я не уверена, могу ли я сменить свою позицию, так как моё отсутствие здесь может повлечь за собой совершение акта насилия, — откликается Т’Пол, но в её голосе слышится знакомая нота, которая говорит Арчеру о том, что она не так невозмутима и собрана, как может показаться.</p>
<p>— Вы скорее дадите Арчеру умереть, чем позволите этим… <i>созданиям</i> испытать толику возмездия? — рычит Шран в ответ, и ещё одна волна тошноты прокатывается по нутру Арчера при мысли о том, что Трал’век в точности знает о том, что звук этого голоса делает с ним.</p>
<p>— Если то возмездие, которого вы жаждете, произойдет здесь сегодня, тогда всё, через что капитан прошел сегодня, окажется напрасным, — голос Т’Пол острее бритвы, и в обычном состоянии Арчер бы осмотрел себя, чтобы проверить, не порезался ли он от одного его звука. — Если вы и вправду заботитесь о благополучии капитана, вы сдержите себя и позволите мне оставить вас, чтобы помочь ему.</p>
<p>Голос Шрана звучит хрипло и тихо, так, что Арчер не может разобрать слова.</p>
<p>— Какой бы ни была захватывающей ваша дискуссия, — перебивает Флокс, и его голос звучит так же резко, как и у Т’Пол, если не резче, — коммандер, ваше содействие необходимо капитану <i>немедленно.</i> Если вы сомневаетесь, что можете оставить свой пост, могу я предложить вам <i>привести его с собой?</i></p>
<p>Спустя миг напряженной тишины раздаются звуки шагов двух пар ног, быстро направляющихся в их с Флоксом сторону, и секундой позже лицо Т’Пол возникает на линии его взгляда.</p>
<p>— Судя по всему, он страдает от какого-то рода неврологического дисбаланса, — говорит ей Флокс. — Я надеялся, что вы сможете каким-то образом помочь ему, учитывая ваши познания в области вулканского слияния разумов.</p>
<p>И мысль о том, что еще кто-то ворвется в сознание, ломая неуклюжие барьеры, которые он только-только смог восстановить, заставляет Арчера отчаянно качать головой, отчего тошнота становится всепоглощающей; но несмотря на это он все равно пытается сесть, чтобы, растолкав всех, выскользнуть прочь, убежать далеко-далеко, оставив всё позади.</p>
<p>— Капитан, капитан! — голос Флокса аккомпанирует ощущению рук Т’Пол, потому что это может быть только она: кто ещё смог бы удержать его с такой легкостью, упираясь в плечи и удерживая его лежащим на земле. — Капитан, вы должны оставаться спокойны и лежать на месте, вам нужно отдохнуть и дать Т’Пол вылечить вас…</p>
<p>— Я не думаю, что проблема в этом, доктор, — перебивает Т’Пол, ловя взгляд Арчера и удерживая его. — Капитан, слияние, которое я собираюсь инициировать, будет исключительно поверхностным, его хватит, чтобы исправить неврологический дисбаланс. Уверяю вас, я не буду касаться ваших чувств и мыслей.</p>
<p>То, как быстро эти слова успокаивают его, внушает жалость; он ищет в её глазах подтверждение той непоколебимой убежденности, которую слышит в её голосе. И когда он находит его, то заставляет себя кивнуть, едва-едва, удерживая с ней контакт глазами, пока её левая рука соскальзывает с его плеча к щеке, прижимаясь к нужным точкам на его лице.</p>
<p>Арчер чувствует её присутствие в своем сознании, но она держит слово, потому что контакт кажется коротким, почти мимолетным, будто легкий бриз в летний день. Совсем не похоже на пещерное чудовище, которое вывернуло его наизнанку, жадно хватаясь за каждый кусочек души в поисках чувств и ощущений.</p>
<p>Ещё это прикосновение короче, её пальцы медлят на его лице только лишь на мгновение, прежде чем оставить его, забирая с собой ощущение тошноты и оглушительную волну… всего. И в первый раз за вечность — как кажется Арчеру — он делает ровный вдох и выдох и медленно садится, опираясь на руку Флокса.</p>
<p>— Как вы себя чувствуете?</p>
<p>Арчер выдавливает улыбку, наконец-то в силах взглянуть в глаза Флоксу, и отвечает:</p>
<p>— Лучше, — после чего он вновь оборачивается к Т’Пол, говоря ей тихое «спасибо».</p>
<p>Она кивает, и после того, как Флокс прогоняет ещё несколько проверок на своём сканере, помогает ему подняться на ноги, отчего Арчер оказывается лицом к лицу со Шраном. Губы андорианца сжаты в тонкую линию, и его взгляд можно назвать каким угодно, но только не приветливым — он скорее напоминает ледяные воды его родной планеты.</p>
<p>Арчер умудряется сохранить улыбку на лице, но с большим трудом.</p>
<p>— Нам нужно перестать встречаться вот так.</p>
<p>— Нам не нужно было встречаться вообще, — отбривает его Шран, швыряя все попытки Арчера вернуться к их привычной шутливой манере прямо ему в лицо. — Мы бы справились с этой ситуацией и без вашей <i>помощи.</i></p>
<p>Его слова обжигают, как пощечина по и так уже оголенной коже, и Арчер едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ. Вместо этого он на миг прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох через нос, после чего открывает их и переводит взгляд на Трал’века, который в молчании наблюдал за всем происходящем уже какое-то время.</p>
<p>— Благодарю вас за содействие в разрешении ситуации.</p>
<p>— <i>Мы также ценим ваши усилия,</i> — отвечает Трал’век, с уважением склоняя голову в его сторону. — <i>Если вы или кто-то из вашей команды выкажет желание посетить нашу планету или поучаствовать в Тех’вее, мы будем радовать приветствовать вас.</i></p>
<p>Арчер пытается не думать о том, как кто угодно из его команды проходит через то, что только что испытал он сам — если бы Трал’век настоял на ком-то другом вместо Арчера — если бы он просто принял предложение Т’Пол — одна только мысль об этом заставляет его нутро сжаться. Если даже человек едва смог справиться в этим чувством такого тщательного… осмотра, то он боялся думать о том, как бы это отразилось на вулканце.</p>
<p>— Мы будем иметь это в виду, — Арчер поворачивается к своей команде. — Т’Пол, вы и Хоши поднимитесь на <i>Энтерпрайз</i>. Флокс, я хочу чтобы ты сопроводил андорианцев назад на их корабль и помог их доктору осмотреть группу высадки.</p>
<p>Наконец он переводит взгляд на Шрана, слегка выгибая бровь.</p>
<p>— Я полагаю, что нам с тобой нужно поговорить о том, что только что произошло. Где бы ты предпочел встретиться, на <i>Энтерпрайз</i> или <i>Злете?</i></p>
<p>— <i>Злете,</i> — Шран не сомневается ни секунды. — Я сопровожу тебя на…</p>
<p>— Вы сопроводите меня и других членов группы высадки в медотсек своего корабля, — перебивает его Флокс твердо, переключая на себя его неподвижный взгляд, и, без сомнения, его ярость, — и после того, как мы убедимся, что вы в порядке, вы будете вольны отправиться восвояси.</p>
<p>Шран смотрит на Флокса сверху вниз, пытаясь надавить на него, но как и всегда, доктор даже не дергается, и в конце концов он сдается, переводя взгляд на Арчера.</p>
<p>— Я отправлю одного из своих не раненых офицеров отвести тебя в мою каюту.</p>
<p>— Звучит как план, — кивает Арчер, указывая в сторону других андорианцев. — Я готов, когда будете готовы вы.</p>
<p>Первый офицер Шрана встает рядом с ним, и Арчер пытается не вздрогнуть от того, что он, кажется, возник буквально из ниоткуда; он гадает, вдруг Т’Пол что-то упустила, поправляя его неврологический дисбаланс. Офицер передает в руки Шрану коммуникатор — который, скорее всего, только что вернули ему сриндилы — и тот нетерпеливым жестом подзывает Флокса и Арчера подойти ближе</p>
<p> — Капитан Шран вызывает <i>Злету,</i> — говорит Шран в динамик, но его глаза ни на миг не покидают лицо Арчера, — поднять четверых.</p>
<p>Арчер встречает его взгляд и не отводит взгляд даже тогда, когда они распадаются на тысячи золотых искр.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>— Как Шран может так обращаться с капитаном?<p>Они вернулись на Энтерпрайз примерно 5,34 секунды назад, когда энсин Сато наконец озвучивает то, что её лицо буквально кричало последние десять минут.</p>
<p>Т’Пол мгновение медлит, делает себе замечание за использование такой фантастической метафоры, виня в этом свои продолжительные взаимоотношения с Трипом, после чего оборачивается к энсину Сато и слегка приподнимает бровь.</p>
<p>— Я предполагаю, что вы ссылаетесь на отсутствие благодарности, которое продемонстрировал капитан Шран?</p>
<p>— Можно и так сказать, — фыркает энсин Сато, качая головой, пока они обе идут по коридору, направляясь к своим станциям. — В смысле, мы прибыли, потому что андорианское командование запросило вмешательство с нашей стороны, и все же Шран вел себя так, как будто мы… <i>помеха для него,</i> — энсин Сато с силой выдыхает, встряхнув головой. — Это просто… выводит из себя!</p>
<p>— Не все расы демонстрируют свои чувства в одинаковой манере, — говорит Т’Пол, нажимая кнопку вызова турболифта. — Возможно, в его культуре реакция капитана Шрана означает товарищество и уважение…</p>
<p>— Со всем уважением, коммандер, это брехня, и мы обе это знаем.</p>
<p>Т’Пол встречается с энсином Сато взглядом, останавливая турболифт в середине движения.</p>
<p>— Позвольте мне сформулировать это по-другому — не все расы и не все терранцы выказывают одинаковую эмоциональную реакцию в определенных ситуациях. К примеру, когда им приходится смотреть, как причиняют боль тем, кто им дорог.</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений энсин только ошарашенно моргает, но затем непонимание постепенно исчезает с её лица — к её чести, она умудряется понять что Т’Пол на самом деле имела в виду гораздо быстрее, чем кто-либо другой на корабле, скорее всего благодаря своей гениальности в сфере коммуникации.</p>
<p>— О.</p>
<p>— Действительно, — Т’Пол вновь запускает турболифт, и остаток пути до мостика они преодолевают в молчании.</p>
<p>И пока они поднимаются, перед глазами Т’Пол стоит Шран, бьющийся в исступленном бешенстве, выкрикивающий имя капитана, пока он пытается стряхнуть удерживающих его сриндилов; она вспоминает, сколько усилий ей стоило обуздать его, даже несмотря на её превосходящую силу. Ледяную ярость в его холодном взгляде, когда он заговорил низким и тихим голосом, так, что только её острый слух уловил слова.</p>
<p>— <i><b>Никогда больше</b> не смей заявлять, что он мне безразличен.</i></p>
<p>Двери турболифта открываются, и Т’Пол обрывает видения, ступая на мостик и вновь принимая роль первого офицера, пытаясь отогнать от себя все мысли о капитане и Шрана.</p>
<p>Спустя некоторое время, Трип оставляет чашку с чаем возле её станции, задержавшись, чтобы обменяться с ней взглядом, который вмещает в себя больше, чем могли любые слова, и протянуть ей два пальца.</p>
<p>Она прижимается к ним своими, на миг останавливаясь, чтобы дать знакомому присутствию сознания Трипа заземлить её разум, прежде чем разорвать касание; после она пьет чай, пытаясь вновь вернуться к работе.</p>
<p>Но несмотря на все ее усилия, она не может побороть беспокойное чувство, которое нарастает в ней с каждой минутой, которая проходит без капитана на борту. Это ощущение не слишком отличается от того, которое она испытала на поверхности планеты, глядя на то, как капитан подвергается <i>Тех’вее,</i> и пытаясь справиться с собственным примитивным желанием освободить Шрана и присоединиться к его бойне. Уничтожить всё и всех, кто причиняет страдания её капитану, её команде.</p>
<p>Её семье.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Андорианский офицер, который ведет его в каюту Шрана, довольно молод, может быть, ровесник Трэвиса, и Арчер гадает, не стало ли именно это причиной того, что он не был в группе высадки. Но через несколько минут он решает, что если уж что и заставило их оставить его на борту, так это его нервная болтовня.<p>Он говорит буквально обо всем на свете, меняя темы разговора с такой скоростью, что Арчер не смог бы угнаться за ним, даже если бы попытался. Вместо этого он ограничивается улыбками и кивками в, как ему кажется, нужных местах, время от времени издавая поощрительные звуки на всякий случай.</p>
<p>Они прибывают к каюте Шрана, и офицер торопливо вводит код, который Шран дал ему перед тем, как его затащили в медотсек Флокс и доктор <i>Злеты</i>. Двери раскрываются, и офицер жестом приглашает Арчера войти, старательно избегая даже одним глазком заглянуть в комнату. Арчер переступает порог, шагов через пять оборачиваясь, чтобы поблагодарить офицера, но обнаруживает, что дверь за ним уже закрылась.</p>
<p>По сравнению с оживленной болтовней в коридоре внезапная тишина комнаты кажется почти оглушительной, и чтобы отогнать это неуютное чувство, Арчер занимает себя тем, что разглядывает окружение. Комната выглядит по-спартански простой, какими обычно и бывают каюты корабля — стандартная комбинация кровати и письменного стола, почти такая же, как у Арчера, только слегка по-другому расположена. Кровать кажется почти роскошной, и Арчер едва удерживается от того, чтобы прилечь на нее в ожидании Шрана, но вместо этого он подходит ближе к столу, рассматривая его. На нем он находит экран и ПАДД, но Арчер держится от них подальше, не в настроении выслушивать обвинения в шпионаже, если он каким-то образом их сломает. За исключением этого, стол кажется таким же спартанским, как и всё остальное в комнате, никаких фотографий или сувениров, напоминающих о путешествиях Шрана. Ничего.</p>
<p>Из-за этого это место кажется довольно… одиноким.</p>
<p>Арчер постукивает по столу, чувствуя гладкое дерево кончиками пальцев и размышляя, как ему убить время, когда он слышит звук открывающейся двери и оборачивается, глядя, как Шран переступает порог.</p>
<p>— Ну наконец-то, — приветствует он, кривовато улыбаясь ему, — я уже начал думать, что с тобой что-то всерьез неладно.</p>
<p>Вместо того, чтобы ответить ему в той же шутливой манере, Шран просто таращится на него с выражением полного неверия на лице — и еще чем-то, похожим на… отвращение во взгляде.</p>
<p>Уголки губ Арчера опускаются, сменяя выражение лица на нечто более нейтральное, и он не дрогнув встречает глаза Шрана, слегка склонив голову набок чтобы показать, что ему не удастся запугать ему.</p>
<p>— О, мне есть что тебе сказать, капитан, — начинает Шран медленно, пересекая комнату, чтобы остановиться в паре шагов от Арчера. — Например, кто дал тебе право вмешиваться в дела Имперской Гвардии? — Шран хмурится, качая головой. — Ты имеешь наглость…</p>
<p>— Ну, если уж ты ставишь вопрос таким образом, я бы сказал, что право мне дал официальный запрос, который Звездный флот получил от твоей Имперской гвардии, — обрывает его Арчер, слегка пожимая плечами. — Но я полагаю, что они могли иметь в виду какой-то другой андорианский экипаж, который взяли в заложники во время первого контакта.</p>
<p>— Это не шутка, — шипит Шран.</p>
<p>— А по мне видно, что я смеюсь? — парирует Арчер спокойно.</p>
<p>— Ситуация была у меня под контролем, — продолжает Шран, словно не услышав его, — единственное, чего ты добился своей помощью, так это подорвал мой авторитет и компетентность в глазах моей команды. Ты бы вряд ли оценил подобное, если бы оказался на моем месте.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — Арчер делает шаг, обходя Шрана, — я не хотел выставить тебя в невыгодном свете перед твоими людьми; как я уже сказал, твоё командование связалось с моим, прося о содействии. Возможно, в следующий раз тебе стоит удостовериться, что Имперская гвардия в курсе, что ты можешь справиться и в одиночку…</p>
<p>— Типичный розовокожий, — рявкает Шран, преграждая Арчеру путь к двери, — отказываешься взять на себя ответственность за последствия своих действий…</p>
<p>— Это я-то не беру на себя ответственность? — рявкает Арчер в ответ, еще раз оборачиваясь к нему лицом к лицу. — По твоей милости, мне пришлось срывать свой корабль и моих людей с курса <i>за много световых лет</i> отсюда, лишь бы спасти твою жалкую задницу…</p>
<p>Шран стискивает зубы.</p>
<p>— Я не просил твоей помощи.</p>
<p>— Ну, тем хуже, — Арчер чувствует, как злость вырывается из-под контроля, но он с каждой минутой теряет способность и желание обуздать её снова. — Ты получил её, и я не могу обернуть это вспять. Так что ты можешь закатывать сколько хочешь истерик по этому поводу, это ничего уже не изменит.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, что ты натворил, так ведь? — Шран мечется из стороны в сторону, вышагивая у подножья кровати. — Не осознаешь, как сильно ты задел мою честь, мою гордость…</p>
<p>Неожиданно для него самого, у Арчера вырывается сухой смешок, который эхом прокатывается по комнате, звеня у него самого в ушах.</p>
<p>— Ну разумеется, мы раз за разом возвращаемся к этому не так ли? К твоей драгоценной андорианской гордости.</p>
<p>— Если тебе есть, что сказать мне на этот счет, то не стесняйся, — отрезает Шран. — Не говори загадками, как какой-то вулканский старец.</p>
<p>— И рискнуть оскорбить твою гордость еще сильнее? — качает головой Арчер. — Нет, не думаю, что я решусь; в конце концов, я не хочу оказаться под лезвием твоего ушаан-тора снова.</p>
<p>Шран замирает, и молчание, которое окутывает их, сменяет бурную, яростную атмосферу чем-то более неестественным, мешающим сделать вдох.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что мы двое оставили это позади.</p>
<p>— Вот тебе забавный факт о людях, — Арчер пытается держать голос ровным, даже когда его шрамы вновь обжигает фантомной болью, — обычно мы не <i>«оставляем позади»</i> то, что кто-то пытается нас убить. Особенно если этот кто-то называл себя твоим другом.</p>
<p>— Это была…</p>
<p>— Борьба за твою честь, да, я знаю. За твой корабль, твою команду и… — Арчер делает глубокий вдох, — за Талас. Это всё ещё не меняет того факта, что ты был готов меня убить, и ни капли не сожалел бы об этом.</p>
<p>— Ты не можешь этого знать, — говорит Шран, и впервые с того момента, как он вошел в комнату, в его голосе звучит что-то, <i>кроме</i> раздражения и гнева.</p>
<p>— Возможно, нет, — допускает Арчер, — но я знаю, что единственная причина, по которой я все еще жив, это то, что Т’Пол, Хоши и Трэвис сделали всё, что было в их силах, чтобы меня спасти. И это больше, чем я могу сказать о тебе.</p>
<p>Уже во второй раз воцаряется молчание, и Арчер ждет, что Шран заспорит в ответ, что он выплюнет что-нибудь о том, что Арчер понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, что он не понимает андорианскую культуру, и что это честь — умереть под лезвием клинка андорианского гвардейца, оставив кровавый след на монументе этой холодной планеты.</p>
<p>Вместо этого Шран тихо спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Так ты правда думал, что у меня не было плана, как тебя спасти?</p>
<p>— В частности, да, именно так я и думал, и всё ещё думаю, — Арчер чувствует, как будто он каким-то образом украл ту ярость, которую источал Шран всего минуту назад, и теперь она сжирает его изнутри, когда с его губ наконец срывается всё то, что тлело внутри него месяцами. — Всё, о чем ты мог говорить, так это то, <i>какие почести ты отдашь</i> мне после того, как перережешь моё горло, ты даже не очень-то пытался отговорить меня от того, чтобы участвовать…</p>
<p>— Потому что я знаю тебя, — Шран делает шаг вперед, его ярость возвращается в двойном размере, такая же холодная и безжалостная, как и прежде. — И я знаю, как ты чертовски… <i>упрям,</i> и как не способен отступиться, когда уже принял решение, так что я не видел смысла сотрясать воздух попусту.</p>
<p>— Кто бы говорил про упрямство, — обвиняет Арчер в ответ, — <i>я</i> по крайней мере пытался заставить воззвать к твоему здравому смыслу, отменить всё это чертово…</p>
<p>— Если бы я согласился, я бы больше никогда не смог командовать даже мусоровозом, не то что боевым имперским кораблем! — взвивается Шран. — И не только бы моя карьера была уничтожена, но ты бы остался здесь один, без единого союзника во всей проклятой вселенной.</p>
<p>— Ты забываешь про вулканцев и телларитов…</p>
<p>— Нет, не забываю, — Шран делает шаг вперед, так что теперь между ними почти не остается пространства. — Ты и я оба знаем, что ни те, ни другие и пальцем не пошевелят, если только не будут затронуты их собственные интересы.</p>
<p>— Но ты не такой? — спрашивает Арчер, даже не пытаясь скрыть неверие в голосе.</p>
<p>— В моих интересах защищать тех, кто мне дорог, — говорит Шран, удерживая его взгляд. — С той самой минуты — <i>секунды</i> — как я понял, что ты задумал, у меня был план нанести такую рану, которая не причинила бы тебе серьезного вреда и позволила бы мне сохранить свою честь и достоинство в глазах моей команды.</p>
<p>— И ты правда ждешь, что я в это поверю? — Арчер качает головой, отказываясь верить в то, что подразумевают слова «тот, кто мне дорог» и направляясь к двери. — Думаю, мы закончили здесь…</p>
<p>— Джонатан.</p>
<p>Рука Шрана ловит его за локоть, разворачивая его к себе лицом и удерживая на месте, и в его глазах горит такая убежденность, которая задевает что-то у Арчера внутри.</p>
<p>— Я клянусь тебе своей честью, своей <i>жизнью,</i> что я бы разнес эту — и любую вселенную, если бы это значило, что я могу тебя спасти.</p>
<p>Во рту у Арчера сухо, и он пытается и не может проглотить эмоции, огромным комом застрявшие у него в горле, не в силах отвести глаза от его глаз.</p>
<p>— Так что? — в конце концов выдавливает Арчер, голос звучит тише, чем до этого. — Ты ждешь, что я позволю тебе переворачивать мир с ног на голову ради меня, а сам буду сидеть на месте, когда в опасности ты сам? Это так не работает.</p>
<p>Челюсть Шрана напрягается.</p>
<p>— Между тобой и мной есть одно фундаментальное различие, Джонатан. Я уничтожу любого, кто неправильно посмотрит на то, что я люблю. Ты — ты же предложишь себя взамен.</p>
<p>— Это не так… — начинает Арчер, слова «<i>то, что я люблю</i>» оглушительным эхом прокатываются в его голове.</p>
<p>— Прости, но кто из нас позволил враждебному созданию засунуть себе руку в грудь? — голос Шрана спотыкается на последних словах, и он наконец-то отводит взгляд, чтобы уставиться в стену напротив, раздувая ноздри в явной попытке сделать глубокий вдох и взять себя в руки.</p>
<p>— Т’Пол рассказала меня о <i>Тех’вее</i> заранее, — говорит Арчер, но его голос звучит мягко, почти успокаивающе. — Я знал, что мне предстоит, и риски были минимальны…</p>
<p>— Но ты признаешь, что они были.</p>
<p>Какое-то мгновение Арчер рассматривает его, то, как сдвинуты его брови, напряжено лицо, как старательно отведены в попытке скрыть эмоции его глаза, которые все еще слепо смотрят в стену, а не на Арчера, и то, как его ладонь все еще не выпускает его руку.</p>
<p>— Ты волновался за меня.</p>
<p>Шран вновь встречается с ним взглядом, и Арчер собирается, готовясь услышать отрицание, вновь дать отпор вспышке внезапной ярости.</p>
<p>Но вместо этого его глаза затравленно блестят, и в них читается чистое отчаяние, которое эхом отзывается и в его голосе, хриплом и тихом, не громче шепота.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что оно тебя убило.</p>
<p>В своей голове Арчер слышит гортанный крик, вырванный из его пылающего горла, видит ярость на лице Шрана, когда он пытается растерзать любого, кто прикоснется к нему, пытается добраться туда, где из груди того, кого он любит, заживо вырывают сердце, чувствует всепоглощающую ярость, которая словно кровь, льется из раны, оставленной его горем — глубокий надрез, кровящий там, где потеря оставила след на самой его сущности.</p>
<p>Он тянется к нему ладонью, беря свободную руку Шрана и опуская себе на грудь, нежно прижимая её, так, чтобы она накрыла собой его сердце.</p>
<p>— Но я жив.</p>
<p>Ещё какую-то секунду Шран смотрит в его глаза, и затем позволяет взгляду опуститься ниже, глядя туда, где их ладони лежат вместе, и проводит несколько долгих минут, просто слушая биение сердца Арчера под своей ладонью.</p>
<p>В конце концов, его рука приходит в движение, и Арчер позволяет своей ладони выскользнуть, позволяя Шрану вернуть над ней контроль, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Шран делает шаг вперед, обхватывая Арчера руками и прижимая к себе, опускает голову на левую сторону его груди, как будто все еще пытаясь услышать стук его сердца.</p>
<p>Какое-то мгновение Арчер колеблется, после чего осторожно обнимает Шрана в ответ, так же надежно и крепко — только они вдвоем, стоят рядом, просто держа друг друга в объятиях. Доказывая друг другу, что они здесь, они вместе, и они живы.</p>
<p>В конце концов дыхание Шрана выравнивается, и осторожный взгляд вниз доказывает то, что Арчер подозревал — андорианец уснул, события последних часов наконец-то сказались на нем.</p>
<p>Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, он перетаскивает его в кровать — хотя, учитывая, что Шран, по всей видимости, уснул мертвым сном, Арчер подозревает: для того чтобы разбудить его, потребовалось бы гораздо больше шума, чем способен произвести один-единственный человек. Он опускает Шрана на матрас, после чего отступает, чтобы удостовериться, что не потревожил его сон — и губы Арчера трогает легкая улыбка при взгляде на мирное выражение его лица.</p>
<p>Он думает остаться, дождавшись его пробуждения, что спросить, что он имел в виду, когда называл его среди вещей, которые ему дороги, даже которые он <i>любит.</i> Арчер воображает, что ответ будет таким же, как тот, что он держит под замком в своем сердце, представляет, как они вместе смеются над собственной глупостью и их губы встречаются в поцелуе, пока слезы облегчения подступают к глазам.</p>
<p>Но затем он думает, что наступит потом, о неизбежных камнях преткновения, которые без сомнения обрушат краткое счастье, оставив ослепительный след и втаптывая последние искры искры радости в пыль. И он знает, что прав, когда решает не оставаться, прав, когда оставляет безмятежно спящего Шрана позади и транспортер поднимает его на борт <i>Энтерпрайз,</i> где его команда ждет от него отчета.</p>
<p>Хотел бы он только, чтобы его сердце думало так же.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup>ШКОН (в англ. MACO - Military Assault Command Operations) - штурмовая команда оперативного назначения.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последние несколько дней Арчер проводит, вздрагивая от ужаса при звуке входящего сообщения.</p><p>Комитет по рассмотрению действий адмирала Гарднера, который давно уже должен был дать оценку его компетентности, увеличил срок вынесения решения, чтобы «провести более детальное расследование», и Арчеру приходится удерживать себя, чтобы не подпрыгивать каждый раз, когда его компьютер издает этот дурацкий писк.</p><p>Так что теперь, когда он после короткого колебания принимает входящую трансмиссию и видит на экране лицо посла Совала, он едва не обмякает от облегчения.</p><p>— Посол, — приветствует он, широко улыбаясь вулканцу, — чем я могу вам помочь?</p><p>— Капитан, — Совал опускает взгляд на лежащий перед ним на столе ПАДД, — я как раз изучал траектории наших маршрутов, когда меня осенило, что наши пути пересекутся в течении следующих двадцати четырех часов. Из этого я сделал логический вывод, что это будет оптимальной возможностью обсудить будущие совместные проекты между Землей и Вулканом. Таким образом, я хотел бы пригласить вас завтра на ужин на борту моего корабля примерно в 0800 по корабельному времени.</p><p>Арчер озадаченно моргает. Совместные миссии между Землей и Вулканом были отложены на неопределенный срок из-за открытия Кир'шары и восстановления истинного учения Сурака, поскольку сейчас Вулкан сосредоточил своё внимание на происходящем на их собственной планете, и это предложение, прозвучавшее как гром среди ясного неба — или, если точнее, среди темных глубин космоса... оно застигает Арчера врасплох. Даже просто сам факт того, что Совал находится на корабле, а не работает вместе с Т’Пау над продолжающейся реорганизацией доктрин и структур Вулкана, удивляет его.</p><p>— Я… с удовольствием, посол.</p><p>Совел кивает.</p><p>— Я дам распоряжения нашему повару, чтобы он незамедлительно приступил к подготовке. И учитывая то, что мы собираемся разделить пищу, капитан, будет логично, если вы будете обращаться ко мне просто по имени, без предварения его моим званием посла.</p><p>— Точно, — Арчер начинает чувствовать себя слегка потерянным, как если бы он каким-то образом проскользнул между измерениями, оказавшись в какой-то другой реальности, в которой теперь существовал Совал. — В таком случае, не стесняйтесь звать меня просто Арчером.</p><p>— Я так и сделаю, — Совал складывает руку в та’але. — Живите долго и процветайте, Арчер.</p><p>Арчер возвращает жест.</p><p>— Мира и долгих лет… Совал.</p><p>Без привычного обращения имя ощущается на языке странно, и он чувствует облегчение, когда Совал без лишнего слова обрывает трансмиссию. Он подумывает провести следующие пару минут — или, скорее часов — размышляя над тем, что только что произошло, но в конце концов его веки начинают слипаться, побеждая любопытство, и вместо этого он заползает в постель. Портос одобрительно бурчит со своей лежанки, прежде чем вновь вернуться в страну своих собачьих сновидений.</p><p>Несмотря на усталость, любопытство все еще снедает его несколько мгновений, удерживая от сна, но Арчер усилием заталкивает его на край сознания. Что бы ни было у Совала на уме, вряд ли это что-то, с чем он не сталкивался ранее.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Вилка Арчера с ужасающим звоном сталкивается с тарелкой, от чего он морщится, а уголки губ Совала на миг опускаются.<p>— Прошу прощения, что вы сейчас только что сказали?</p><p>— Я предполагаю, что вы используете риторический вопрос, чтобы продемонстрировать своё неверие по поводу услышанного, — произносит Совал сухо, наливая себе еще чаю. — Таким образом, я предпочту перефразировать то, что я сказал, вместо того чтобы повторить дословно. Я предлагаю нам с вами вступить в период так называемого ухаживания на следующие 60,38 дней. Это будет традиционное вулканское ухаживание, разумеется, и будет состоять из обмена письмами и принятия даров, адресованных вам, поскольку вы — тот, за кем будут ухаживать…</p><p>— Просто… — Арчер поднимает руку, чтобы прервать его, потирая лицо другой ладонью, — просто остановитесь на секунду. Не в буквальном смысле, я имею в виду, просто… — Арчер ошарашенно смотрит на Совала. — Я не понимаю. Зачем нам нужно притворяться, что мы встречаемся, чтобы я мог сопроводить вас на этот бал или как его там…</p><p>— Пастаклан Тапан, — напоминает Совал, делая глоток из чашки.</p><p>— Точно, вот туда, — Арчер слегка встряхивает головой. — Почему я не могу прийти с вами просто как друг? Или, если вам так угодно, коллега? Почему я должен пойти с вами именно в качестве вашего партнера?</p><p>На это Совал приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— Неужели вы думаете, что я пошел бы на это, если бы существовал иной выход? Вы привлекательный человек, капитан, но я подозреваю, что в данный момент вы переоцениваете себя, — и прежде чем Арчер успевает начать отвечать <i>на это</i>, Совал продолжает. — Как вы безусловно знаете, Вулкан остается в шатком положении. Откровение о том, что традиции и идеалы, которые мы считали сокровенными и выражающими самую суть вулканской культуры, увели нас с пути, проложенным для нас Сураком, не снискало одобрения у большинства вулканцев. Даже те, кто осознали логику сложившейся ситуации, достигли этого с большим трудом. И это касается меньшинства; большая часть отказывается поверить, что мы так долго заблуждались. Пастаклан Тапан — первая встреча, за которой, как я полагаю, последует множество других, призванная начать долгий путь установления дипломатических отношений между вулканцами, землянами, андорианцами и телларитами. Также это первая попытка создать общую администрацию. Таким образом, вероятность того, что её попытаются саботировать те, кто предпочли бы возвращение к привычному ходу вещей, высока. Слишком высока, чтобы игнорировать её.</p><p>— Ничто из этого не объясняет, почему я не могу пойти туда в качестве вашего друга. Или члена делегации Земли, — отмечает Арчер.</p><p>— Вы позволите мне продолжить? — Совал ждет, пока Арчер, закатив глаза, не даст ему отмашку говорить дальше. — На Вулкане вы по-прежнему остаетесь неоднозначной фигурой. Вы были хранилищем величайшего сознания Сурака и вернули его учение нашему народу. Этим вы снискали уважение среди моих собратьев — а также гнев. Если бы член новой объединенной администрации вступил с вами в романтические отношения, я абсолютно уверен, что этот гнев побудил бы их к действию.</p><p>Арчер сводит брови.</p><p>— Постойте-ка, звучит так, будто вы <i>хотите</i> спровоцировать их.</p><p>— Именно, — Совал делает ещё один глоток чая. — Террористическая группа, которая неуклонно увеличивает своё влияние, называет себя «Логическими экстремистами», — Совал опускает чашку, и если бы Арчер знал его похуже, то сказал бы, что вулканец еле сдерживается, чтобы со стуком не грохнуть её об стол. — В высшей степени нелогичное название. Логика — это не стая сехлатов, она не может иметь количественную или качественную оценку, она просто <i>существует.</i></p><p>— Наверное, это первый раз, когда я слышу чтобы вы говорили о логике в таком тоне, — ухмыляется Арчер, слегка качая головой и отпивая чай из собственной чашки. — Тогда давайте проясним. Вы хотите, чтобы следующие два месяца я притворялся вашим любовником, чтобы вы выманили этих террористов атаковать мирную конференцию?</p><p>— Лучше разобраться с этим прежде чем эта ситуация наберёт обороты, — Совал встречается с ним глазами, удерживая его взгляд. — Я даю вам слово, что вам не причинят вреда, капитан. Или другим членам конференции.</p><p>Арчер испытывает стойкое дежа вю, и фантомную боль в плече там, где его прошила насквозь пуля льювенонцев. И его нос и горло всё ещё помнят острый запах дыма и пепла, когда он проходил то место, где в последний раз стоял его наставник и друг, когда он искал что-нибудь, что угодно, на что он мог бы обрушить свои гнев и горе, прежде чем они разорвут его изнутри на части.</p><p>Он тоже опускает чашку на стол.</p><p>— Я не смогу присутствовать вместе с вами на конференции.</p><p>— Капитан…</p><p>— Но, — он обрывает его прежде, чем тот может продолжить, — я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы сделать себя их мишенью. И как только переговоры завершатся, я присоединюсь к вам в последний вечер конференции, помогая вам создать все условия для их атаки, направленной на меня — и <i>только</i> на меня. Я больше не позволю никому другому попасть под перекрестный огонь.</p><p>Ноздри Совала недовольно раздуваются.</p><p>— Капитан, я не думаю, что вы вполне осознаете…</p><p>— Это мои условия, посол, — перебивает его Арчер твердо, поднимаясь из-за стола и швыряя салфетку на тарелку. — Если к завтрашнему вечеру я получу ваше первое любовное письмо, я буду считать, что вы приняли их, — Арчер отворачивается и идет к двери, на миг задержавшись возле неё, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо и чуть поклониться ему.</p><p>— Спасибо за ужин.</p><p>Секунду он ждет ответа, но, увидев, что лицо Совала сморщилось, как будто у того случился крайне скверный приступ несварения, Арчер решает не дожидаться того момента, когда вулканец соберется с мыслями или эмоциями, и направляется прямо в доки.</p><p>Т’Пол ожидает его у выхода из доков на <i>Энтерпрайз</i>, сложив руки за спиной и впечатляюще выгнув бровь.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, капитан. Как прошел ужин?</p><p>— Это было… — Арчер выдыхает, устало качает головой. — Незабываемо.</p><p>Он издает еще один вздох, пытаясь побороть желание отправиться в свою каюту и проспать целые сутки, после чего переводит взгляд на Т’Пол.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы ты присоединилась ко мне в офисе. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>По всему полу тренировочного полигона разбросана шрапнель, её так много, что, как бы осторожно Флок не ступал, она всё равно хрустит и скрипит под его ногами, пока он идет вперед.<p>Малкольм сидит посредине всего этого, его фазер валяется рядом с ним, среди других кусков пластика и металла, окружающих его.</p><p>— Насколько я понимаю, — начинает Флокс, старательно удерживая легкость в голосе, пока он пробирается к Малкольму, — обычно тренировка с фазером не оставляет никаких следов — выстрел просто испаряет свою цель на атомы.</p><p>— Я поменял настройки, — отвечает Малкольм, его голос звучит тихо и безжизненно. — Я хотел, чтобы остался… след того, что они здесь были. Какие-то доказательство, — он безрадостно смеется. — Глупо, конечно. Всё, чего я добился — это устроил бардак.</p><p>— О, ничего, что не могла бы исправить хорошая швабра, — Флокс осторожно подбирает фазер, деактивируя его и кладя его на место в хранилище, прежде чем запереть его на замок.</p><p>— Я никогда не видел швабру, способную справиться со следами от выстрелов, — возражает Малкольм всё так же негромко, всё так же не глядя Флоксу в глаза.</p><p>Флокс вновь подходит к нему, разгребая мусор на полу до тех пор, пока не освобождает место, чтобы удобно устроиться рядом с Малкольмом.</p><p>— Ну, вам не представилось случая увидеть настоящую денобуланскую швабру в действии — она может стереть даже нос с вашего лица.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, я к нему привязан, — отвечает Малкольм, всё ещё как будто не здесь; всё ещё блуждая где-то вдалеке.</p><p>Несколько секунд Флокс сидит рядом с ним в молчании, отмечая усталый, отстраненный взгляд, легкое дрожание его рук.</p><p>— Хотите ли вы поговорить о том, что заставило вас хотеть… видеть следы разрушения? Видеть, как что-то ломается? Испытывает боль?</p><p>— А для этого обязательно должна быть причина? — спрашивает Малкольм. — Возможно, я просто хотел насладиться хаосом. К тому же сложно причинить тренировочному дрону боль — у него нет нервных окончаний. И если он ломается, система способна воссоздать нового из обломков того, что осталось — достаточно даже просто атомов.</p><p>— Действительно, — Флокс мягко улыбается ему. — Но вы не похожи на того, кто <i>упивается</i> хаосом, лейтенант.</p><p>— Я был таким, — Малкольм снова выдыхает, безрадостно усмехаясь. — Тогда, раньше, когда я работал с… — Малкольм с трудом сглатывает и прочищает горло. — С <i>ними.</i></p><p>Флокс делает небольшую паузу, тщательно подбирая слова.</p><p>— Я полагаю, вы говорите о секции 31?</p><p>Малкольм кивает.</p><p>— Когда всё только начиналось, еще в те дни, когда они привлекали меня к тайным высадкам и прослушке — они соблазняли меня этой детской версией игры в шпионов, которая была так созвучна моим мальчишеским фантазиям — и тогда хаос всего этого… увлекал меня. И даже будоражил. И вдруг, так просто, они уже не пытались просто меня вовлечь. В один миг они просто начали <i>использовать</i> меня, и я…</p><p>Малкольм обрывает себя, и почти незаметная дрожь его рук становится не такой уж незаметной.</p><p>Он делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох, сгорбившись, как будто пытаясь исчезнуть где-то внутри себя.</p><p>— Ты должен иметь право — ты должен иметь возможность сказать нет. Ты просто — они просто не могут сделать так, что у тебя нет — нет выхода — нет <i>выбора</i>. Это не… — Он снова обрывает себя, давясь рыданием, которое пытается сорваться с его губ.</p><p>— У тебя должна быть возможность отказаться.</p><p>Флокс наблюдает за ним, глядя, как бьющая его руки дрожь расползается по всему его телу, и как подступающие к глазам слезы все-таки срываются с ресниц, несмотря на все его попытки сдержать их. Отчаянное желание спрятать то, что он воспринимает как слабость, борется с агонией того, что он оставлен с этим один на один.</p><p>Флокс тянется к нему, осторожно беря одну из его дрожащих ладоней в свою. Очень бережно, оставляя ему выбор.</p><p>Какой-то миг Малкольм не реагирует, и Флокс почти решается отодвинуть ладонь, когда за неё крепко хватаются чужие пальцы, цепляясь так, будто это спасательный круг, брошенный в самое сердце бури.</p><p>— Я могу только представить, как всё то, что происходило последние месяцы, отразилось на вас, разбередив прошлое, — говорит Флокс негромко, сжимая ладонь в ответ, теперь уже крепко, надежно, <i>здесь и сейчас.</i></p><p>Малкольм издает еще один безрадостный смешок.</p><p>— Я думал — я был так уверен, что в Звездном флоте будет не так, как там. А теперь оказывается, что они ничем не лучше, что это просто старая песня на новый лад.</p><p>— Возможно, — Флокс улыбается ему. — Но капитан Арчер не такой. В частности, я даже не уверен, что он относится к тому же музыкальному жанру. Он никогда не допустит, чтобы вы снова оказались в такой ситуации — здесь вы в безопасности.</p><p>Малкольм качает головой.</p><p>— Вы не можете обещать, что…</p><p>— И всё же я обещаю, — Флокс коротко сжимает его ладонь, и в первый раз с тех пор, как он здесь, Малкольм отрывает глаза от пола, встречая его взгляд. — Я клянусь вам, Малкольм, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы у вас всегда был выбор. Чтобы вы всегда могли отказаться.</p><p>Малкольм не отводит глаза, красные от слез, которые все еще продолжают падать, и когда он начинает клониться вперед, Флокс движется навстречу, чтобы обнять его, опуская его голову себе на плечо.</p><p>Малкольм стискивает его так же крепко, как до этого цеплялся за ладонь, обхватив его руками и вцепившись в ткань медицинской формы; его рваные выдохи и вдохи щекочут Флоксу шею.</p><p>— Спасибо, доктор.</p><p>— Прошу, лейтенант, — Флокс нежно перебирает пальцами его волосы, когда Малкольм позволяет себе по-настоящему дать волю чувствам, распадаясь на части в его руках, — благодарности излишни.</p><p>Они сидят так вместе, среди острых обломков тренировочных дронов, оставшихся после того, как Малкольм дал себе волю; Флокс держит Малкольма в объятьях до тех пор, пока тот не перестает дрожать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Следующим же вечером Арчер получает от Совала свое первое любовное письмо, и так начинается игра.<p>Он мало что может сделать со своей стороны, поскольку, если верить Т’Пол, именно ухажер должен беспокоиться о подарках и знаках внимания, чтобы завоевать внимание своего избранника и, в конце концов, его привязанность. Все, что от него требуется — это читать, отвечать на письма и демонстрировать другим, что он носит или использует присланные ему подарки. Честно говоря, всё это вызывает у Арчера неуютное ощущение — в своих предыдущих отношениях он всегда старался отдавать столько же, сколько и получал, и теперь при мысли о том, чтобы просто принимать, ничего не предлагая взамен, его внутренности скручивает в неприятный узел.</p><p>У него уходит немало сил на то, чтобы промолчать, когда Т’Пол объясняет вулканскую традицию договорных браков. Когда женщина или И’фара — роль, которой жрецы нарекают партнера, если брак однополый — не могут разорвать брак никаким иным образом, кроме как принудить своего нареченного сражаться с кем-то в <i>смертельном поединке</i>. Кажется просто безумием, что такая продвинутая раса всё ещё может расценивать одного супруга как собственность другого. Арчер думает озвучить ей свои мысли, но её взгляд ясно говорит о том, что она уже слышала все эти доводы не один раз и, если бы он не знал её лучше, даже согласна с ними.</p><p>И всё же у этого есть и некоторые плюсы. Один из которых, например, случился в тот момент, когда особенно неуживчивый телларитский капитан приобрел занятный оттенок багрового при виде вулканской заколки на воротнике у Арчера. Арчер пытается не слишком-то верить в то, что один только вид заколки способен заставить капитана перестать докучать им, доказывая, что <i>Энтерпрайз</i> якобы мешает их торговым путям, но с тех пор он специально напоминает себе прикалывать её к воротнику перед каждой сменой на мостике.</p><p>Им довольно легко удается проложить курс, который приведет их назад к Вулкану как раз к последнему дню конференции, и вскоре <i>Энтерпрайз,</i> сделав вид, что им требуются кое-какие ремонтные работы, пришвартовывается в доки на вулканской космической станции, а Арчер изо всех сил пытается не протереть в полу шаттла дыру своим нервным расхаживанием из стороны в сторону.</p><p>— Входит ли в ваши намерения уничтожение одежд, которые вам предоставил посол, еще даже до прибытия на конференцию? — спрашивает Т’Пол, вытаскивая Арчера из его мыслей.</p><p>У Арчера уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять её слова, и, когда до него доходит, он смеется и вновь садится на место, выпуская из рук распустившуюся нитку, с которой он игрался, расхаживая по шаттлу. Его мантия сшита из ткани глубокого синего цвета, очевидно призванная повторять оттенок его формы Звездного флота, и украшена сложными узорами, вытканными прекрасной золотой нитью. Какая-то часть него гадает, попросит ли Совал вернуть ему мантию назад или выставит ему за неё счёт, когда всё закончится.</p><p>— Ты должна признать, это было бы то ещё появление. Любовник главы вулканской дипломатической миссии входит, и на нем нет ничего, кроме пары ниточек.</p><p>— Разумеется, — соглашается Т’Пол. — Хотя я сомневаюсь, что это то появление, на которое посол рассчитывает.</p><p>Арчер снова смеется.</p><p>— И то правда. И я не слишком-то хочу показаться на одном из самых важных событий столетия с голой задницей. Вряд ли можно назвать это хорошим первым впечатлением, не правда ли?</p><p>— Подозреваю, что нет. Хотя всегда остается возможность того, что кто-то будет в восторге от вашего наряда — или его отсутствия, — Т’Пол переключает пару кнопок, готовясь к приземлению. — Говоря об этом, капитан Шран ведь включен в состав андорианской делегации, не так ли?</p><p>Арчер очень сильно пытается сделать вид, будто ему нет до этого дела.</p><p>— Да, я полагаю, что так. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Я просто удостоверяюсь, что мои данные о конференции верны, — следующую фразу Т’Пол произносит после значительной паузы, поскольку она осторожно начинает замедлять скорость и снижать высоту. — Мне любопытно узнать его мнение об этом плане.</p><p>Арчер пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я сомневаюсь, что у него оно вообще будет. Это вулканская проблема, и мы с тобой оба знаем, что он никогда не питал теплых чувств к вулканцам.</p><p>— Но, разумеется, подобного нельзя сказать о вас.</p><p>Арчер чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар, а горло, даже три месяца спустя <i>Тех’веи</i>, сжимается при воспоминании о том, как отчаянно рука Шрана вцепилась в его.</p><p>— Т’Пол, на что ты пытаешься…</p><p>— <i>Энтерпрайз Шаттл-Один, вам дано разрешение на высадку.</i></p><p>Т’Пол выключает приборную панель и идет к двери шаттла, чтобы открыть её, и Арчер быстро вскакивает на ноги, пытаясь придать себе хотя бы относительно респектабельный вид. Двери открываются спустя всего пару секунд после того, как он решает, что ему это удалось, и он встречается с Совалом глазами.</p><p>— <i>Tal-kam,</i> — приветствует его Совал, пока Арчер ступает в док, — я рад видеть, что вы добрались в целости после такого долгого путешествия.</p><p>Арчер заставляет своё лицо расслабиться, и легкая, нежная улыбка касается скорее его глаз, чем губ.</p><p>— Взаимно, <i>k’diwa.</i></p><p>Совал разворачивается и начинает идти к выходу из доков.</p><p>— <i>Ashal-veh,</i> придите ко мне.</p><p>Арчер склоняет голову и подходит к нему, едва удержав в себе инстинктивный ответ, что он человек, а не собака, которую можно подозвать к ноге. В конце концов, у него есть прикрытие, которое нужно поддерживать. И ко всему прочему, это будет звучать как оскорбление Портоса.</p><p>— Капитан, — Т’Пол встречается с ним глазами, и Арчер готов поклясться, что она мысленно пытается придать ему сил, чтобы выдержать всё это, — я буду ожидать, когда вы свяжитесь с Энтерпрайз позже сегодня вечером. — Она прощается с послом Совалом, сложив руку в та’але, и кивает Арчеру, прежде чем вновь забраться в шаттл, и дверь — последний шанс для Арчера сбежать — закрывается за её спиной.</p><p>Арчер душит в себе желание заколотить в дверь и потребовать у неё забрать его с собой, когда Совал начинает идти вперед, направляясь к празднующим твердым, мерным и вместе с тем грациозным шагом, и Арчер с трудом поспевает за ним, пытаясь не запнуться о собственную ногу или проклятую мантию.</p><p>— Прием скорее всего продлится до раннего утра, — сообщает ему Совал, пока они идут, — поскольку нам есть, что отметить, и поскольку, как вы прекрасно знаете, андорианские, телларитские и терранские празднования обычно включают в себя долгие пиршества и возлияния. Как хозяева вечера, мы, разумеется, обеспечим это. Но если вы устанете, ваша комната находится по ту сторону зала, в самом конце коридора слева, — он указывает на одного из вулканцев, следующих за ними, который уважительно склоняет голову перед Арчером, — просто попросите К’вару отвести вас.</p><p>— Вы, как всегда, предусмотрительны, <i>k’diwa</i>, — отвечает Арчер, встречаясь с Совалом взглядом и получая подтверждение очевидному. Момент, когда Арчер в одиночку отправится в свою комнату, будет идеальным для того, чтобы Логические экстремисты нанесли удар. Им остается уповать только на то, что его возможный убийца заглотит наживку. — Боюсь, что мое путешествие утомило меня; скорее всего, я покину ваше присутствие раньше, чем я надеялся.</p><p>— Не тревожьтесь об этом, <i>tal-kam</i>, — Совал отводит взгляд, снова разворачиваясь вперед, и Арчер следует за ним, — я обязательно присоединюсь к вам, как только выполню все стоящие передо мной обязательства этим вечером.</p><p>Так, значит, их план утвержден, и теперь все, что Арчеру нужно сделать — это убить пару часов на вечеринке, пока не настанет момент действовать.</p><p>Прежде чем они входят внутрь, Совал берет Арчера за руку, кивая стражам, стоящим у двери в зал, и получает ответные кивки. Арчер едва успевает сглотнуть, прежде чем двери распахиваются и они с Совалом вступают в комнату рука об руку.</p><p>В разговорах возникает заметная пауза, которая длится слишком долго, чтобы считаться вежливой, и члены всех делегаций осматривают их, пока их группа входит в комнату — озадаченные гримасы при виде наряда Арчера сменяются шокированными, когда они отмечают, что их с Совалом руки переплетены. Совал игнорирует их, направляясь к столу с напитками, и Арчер прикладывает все усилия, чтобы поспевать за ними, пытаясь убедить себя, что у него чешется между лопатками вовсе не из-за пары голубых глаз, прожигающей ему спину.</p><p>Он может представить лицо Шрана, когда тот поймет, что они с Совалом пытаются изобразить — но опять же, возможно, Шран не слишком вникал в вулканские социальные практики и не сможет отличить разницу между знаками дружбы и признаками романтических отношений. Арчер подавляет желание скрестить пальцы — в конце концов, что это изменит? Шран скорее всего не придаст значения ни тому, ни другому, разве что отпустит язвительный комментарий о том, что у Арчера низкие стандарты. И кроме того, они с Шраном провернули тот же фокус на Льювеноне, хотя и по другой причине, так что не то чтобы он мог критиковать их метод. Арчер пытается отмахнуться от этих мыслей, когда Совал расплетает их руки, и с благодарностью принимает бокал чего-то янтарного и игристого, что Совал вручает ему. Он потягивает напиток, отчаянно пытаясь побороть желание опрокинуть бокал в себя одним махом.</p><p>— Вы отлично справляетесь, — бормочет Совал так тихо, что Арчер едва умудряется разобрать его слова. — Моего присутствия требуют другие дела — я полагаю, вы справитесь здесь в одиночку?</p><p>Арчер кивает, и Совал слегка склоняет голову, прежде чем оставить его, чтобы присоединиться к группе дипломатов, каждый из которых поспешно пытается сделать вид, что не пялился на них обоих всего несколько секунд назад.</p><p>Арчер смотрит, как он уходит, после чего вновь отворачивается к столу и тянется к еще одному бокалу — и только успевает поднести его к губам, когда позади раздается знакомый голос.</p><p>— Капитан Арчер?</p><p>Арчер оборачивается к тому болтливому андорианскому офицеру, который отвел его в каюту Шрана на <i>Злете</i> еще много месяцев назад. Как только их глаза встречаются, на его лице расползается широкая улыбка.</p><p>— Я так и думал, что это вы! Что вы здесь делаете?</p><p>— Прямо сейчас? Наслаждаюсь великолепным… что бы это ни было, — Арчер указывает на бокал в своей руке, после чего возвращает улыбку. — Прошу прощения, я не запомнил ваше имя в последний раз, когда мы разговаривали.</p><p>— Конечно, мои извинения, — офицер отдает ему честь в традиционной манере Имперской гвардии. — Энсин Карскат Элта, капитан.</p><p>— Вольно, энсин, — поддразнивает Арчер, в его глазах плещется лукавство. — Мы оба не на борту звездолета, так что вы можете звать меня просто Арчером.</p><p>Энсин Элта слегка заливается краской.</p><p>— Спасибо, кап… Арчер, сэр. И, конечно, зовите меня Элтой, очевидно, я… — Он прочищает горло, обрывая себя на полуслове, прежде чем переключиться на другую тему. — Капитан Шран будет счастлив видеть вас. Он был разочарован, узнав, что вы не включены в состав терранской дипломатической миссии.</p><p>— Понятно, — Арчер твердо приказывает своему сердцу не пропускать удар, но оно не слушается. Он впервые с момента прибытия по-настоящему осматривает зал, и напряжение в плечах немного отпускает, когда Арчер понимает, что той пары голубых глаз, которую он ищет, здесь нет. — И где же сам капитан Шран?</p><p>— Он обязан доложить командованию о результатах встречи, но он должен прибыть с минуты на минуту, — говорит Элта как, как будто это должно его успокоить и совершенно не замечая, что плечи Арчера снова напрягаются. — Быть может, это уже он…</p><p>Двери в зал снова распахиваются, и Арчер опускает глаза, отпивая из бокала, пока пара знакомых антенн начинает маячить на периферии зрения.</p><p>Он чувствует тот миг, когда глаза Шрана находят его, очевидно не без помощи Элты, который с энтузиазмом машет ему; вес его взгляда тяжелеет с каждым шагом, который Шран делает в их сторону — в его сторону.</p><p>— Капитан, — приветствует его Элта тем же жестом, что он продемонстрировал Арчеру всего минутой ранее, — могу я предложить вам что-нибудь…</p><p>— Вольно, — останавливает его Шран движением руки. — В последний раз, когда я проверял, у меня были полностью рабочие руки и ноги. Хотя должен признаться, что на мгновение у меня появились сомнения касательно своих глаз.</p><p>— Звучит серьезно, — бормочет Арчер, не в силах удержаться от легкой дразнящей улыбки в его сторону. — Хочешь, я назначу тебе прием у своего врача?</p><p>— Только если ты дашь мне найти тебе одежду, которая сшита не из штор, — фыркает Шран, оглядывая его наряд и поднимая бровь. — Где ты вообще это взял?</p><p>Арчер смеется.</p><p>— О, ну не знаю, я думаю, что синий мне к лицу.</p><p>— Хотя бы в этом мы согласны, — отвечает Шран, глядя на него знакомым нежным взглядом, и будь он проклят, если от него у Арчера не ноет сердце, если оно не заставляет желать потянуться к нему, переплести руки и никогда не отпускать их…</p><p>— <i>Ashal-veh.</i></p><p>Голос Совала застает его врасплох, но Арчер умудряется не подпрыгнуть, когда посол встает рядом с ним.</p><p>— <i>K’diwa.</i></p><p>Нежный взгляд в глазах Шрана сменяется чем-то более настороженным и… растерянным. Его глаза скользят от Арчера к Совалу и обратно, пока наконец не останавливаются на последнем, когда тот слегка склоняет голову перед ним.</p><p>— Капитан Шран, я полагаю, что ваше руководство так же удовлетворено достигнутыми нами соглашениями, как и наше?</p><p>— У Имперской гвардии нет возражений. — Неозвученное вслух «пока что» недвусмысленно звенит в тишине между ними. Шран удерживает взгляд Совала еще мгновение, после чего он вновь переводит глаза на Арчера. — Я как раз спрашивал капитана Арчера, сколько штор ему пришлось реплицировать для своего костюма.</p><p>— Шран… — начинает Арчер.</p><p>— Ни одной, — говорит Совал, и его лицо являет собой идеальный пример вулканского контроля. — Его сегодняшний наряд был преподнесен мной в качестве подарка, призванного отметить годовщину нашего ухаживания.</p><p>На мгновение кажется, будто Шран просто застыл на месте, его губы побелели от того, как плотно он их сжал, прежде чем они наконец шевельнулись, чтобы вымолвить одно-единственное слово.</p><p>— Ухаживания?</p><p>— Прошу прощения, я полагаю, что этот термин имеет разное значение в наших культурах, — Совал делает еще один шаг вперед, так что теперь он частично загораживает Арчеру взгляд. — Что я пытался донести — это то, что Джонатан и я, за неимением лучшего определения, помолвлены друг с другом.</p><p>Воцаряется гробовая тишина; Элта выглядит так, будто он боится слишком громко вздохнуть в опустившемся на них оглушительном молчании. Арчер, с трудом удерживаясь от соблазна, разглядывает противоположную стену, старательно отказываясь встречаться со Шраном глазами. Его грудь пылает от слов, которые так рвутся на волю, что ему приходится чуть ли не в буквальном смысле прикусывать язык, а внутренности скручивает виной, которая просто не имеет смысла — они ведь всего лишь друзья, не более, так почему же он…</p><p>— А теперь я прошу меня простить, но я должен поговорить ещё со многими здесь присутствующими, — Совал поднимает руку, складывая два пальца в жесте, который Арчер много, много раз видел на борту Энтерпрайз. — <i>Ashal-veh,</i> придите ко мне.</p><p>Сделав тихий, глубокий вдох, Арчер ступает вперед, сглатывая жгучий коктейль из униженной гордости и необъяснимой силы, которая поднимается внутри него — он едва удерживается от того, чтобы стиснуть руки в кулаки. Вместо этого он поднимает руку, складывая два пальца вместе и прижимая их к пальцам Совала.</p><p>Чей-то задушенный возглас прокатывается по комнате, и Элта роняет челюсть на пол. А Шран…</p><p>Шран разворачивается на каблуках и пулей вылетает из комнаты.</p><p>Арчер едва успевает проследить за ним взглядом, как Совал вновь берет его под руку и ведет в другой конец комнаты к еще одной группе делегатов, которые смотрят решительно куда угодно, только не на них. После того как Совал обменивается несколькими фразами с их лидером, разговоры и общая радостная атмосфера праздника начинает потихоньку возвращаться.</p><p>В отличие от Шрана, который больше так и не показывается.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Следующие два часа Арчер проводит рядом с Совалом, вежливо улыбаясь, пока они дрейфуют по залу, стараясь игнорировать свирепый взгляд Элты, который пытается пробуравить в нем дыру. Судя по неприязненным взглядам, которые энсин, как и все присутствующие члены экипажа <i>Злеты,</i> бросают на него, они восприняли его близость с Совалом как личное оскорбление. И, честно говоря, Арчер слишком устал играть вторую скрипку для Совала, чтобы пытаться понять причину этому.<p>В конце концов он прощается с ним, сказав что-то про усталость после долгого путешествия, и скрестив пальцы, он и К’вара направляются прямиком навстречу его предполагаемого убийства.</p><p>К’вара идет впереди, ступая осторожно и размеренно — скорее всего, осматривая пустые коридоры на предмет угрозы. Арчер делает то же самое, обращая внимание на окна и двери, входы и пути выхода, пытаясь понять, откуда и как будет нанесен удар.</p><p>Внезапно К’вара останавливается, и Арчер едва не врезается в него, умудряясь остановиться в самый последний момент.</p><p>— Что? Что такое? Ты заметил?..</p><p>— Капитан Шран, — К’вара обрывает Арчера прежде чем он успевает сдать их карты. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p>Арчер огибает К’вару, чтобы увидеть Шрана, прислонившегося спиной к стене коридора — и его внезапно накрывает еще одной волной дежа вю, потому что точно так же Шран стоял, когда Арчер нашел его у своей двери на Врии Прайм, только в этот раз его взгляд мечет молнии не в стену напротив, а в К’вару.</p><p>Он отталкивается от стены плечом и направляется к ним.</p><p>— Оставьте нас; мне нужно переброситься с капитаном Арчером словечком наедине.</p><p>— Мне было приказано самим послом отвести капитана в его комнату, я не могу нарушить свой долг, — К’вара слегка склоняет голову. — Если вы нас извините…</p><p>Шран мгновенно приходит в движение, превращаясь в размытое синее пятно, и несколько секунд спустя К’вара уже лежит на полу без движения.</p><p>— К’вара! — Арчер бросается к нему, уже склоняясь, чтобы проверить его пульс, но ладонь Шрана, сомкнувшаяся на его руке, удерживает его на месте. — Шран! Какого черта ты, по-твоему, творишь…</p><p>— Расслабься, он оглушен, а не мертв, — Шран смотрит Арчеру в глаза, ловя его взгляд. — Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>— Поговорить? — Арчер смотрит на него в полном неверии. — Ты и я должны <i>поговорить</i> так срочно, что ты <i>напал на кого-то?</i></p><p>— Да, — хватка Шрана смыкается, когда Арчер пытается отодвинуться. — Я знаю, что ты делаешь.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь в этом, — тон Арчера можно сравнить со спокойствием ока бури.</p><p>— Ты сбегаешь, — Шран притягивает их ближе друг к другу, его глаза не отрываясь смотрят в глаза Арчера. — Ты и я прекрасно знаем, что между нами что-то есть — и вместо того, чтобы выпрямиться и встретить это лицом к лицу как мужчина, которым я тебя считал, ты сбегаешь, как какой-то слабый, напуганный…</p><p>— Между нами ничего нет! — кричит Арчер, вырывая руку из его хватки, чувствуя, как паника сжимает его нутро. — Не знаю, что ты, <i>по-твоему,</i> увидел, но ты и я…</p><p>Шран подается вперед и обхватывает Арчера, сталкивая их губы вместе в торопливом, отчаянном, жарком поцелуе с такой страстью, на которую Арчер откликается с той же силой еще даже до того, как осознает происходящее. Прикосновение этих чудесных, прохладных губ к его губам ложится бальзамом на рваные лоскуты, оставшиеся от его сердца, и он не может — господи, он так долго скучал по этому — так, так долго хотел этого — еще задолго до того, как впервые узнал их вкус, и он…</p><p>Шран первым прерывает поцелуй, и только тогда Арчер понимает, как тесно они переплелись друг с другом — его ладони вцепились в Шрана так, что он боится, что причиняет ему боль — и хватка Шрана не уступает его собственной.</p><p>— А теперь повтори мне, что между нами ничего нет.</p><p>Арчер делает дрожащий вздох, его руки сжимаются, пока его тщательно выстроенные вокруг себя стены обрушиваются — не оставляя ему ничего, кроме руин всего того, во что он верил. Слова, которые он так долго держал взаперти за ними, царапают его горло изнутри, отчаянно желая сорваться с его губ на свободу.</p><p>И затем он вспоминает, что у него осталась последняя линия защиты.</p><p>Арчер усилием воли ослабляет свою хватку, что идет против всех его инстинктов, и, выпустив Шрана, заставляет руки безвольно повиснуть.</p><p>— Ладно. Возможно, между нами действительно что-то есть. Это не меняет того факта, что Совал…</p><p>— <i>Совал,</i> — имя в устах Шрана настолько сочится кислотой, что Арчер удивлен, как она вообще не разъела его целиком, — ничто. Если бы он был тебе кем-то иным, кроме удобного оправдания, ты бы не позволил ему обрядить себя в шторы и приказывать тебе, как какому-то…</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Шран смотрит на него с подозрением, ожидая следующего аргумента, который Арчер собирается бросить в свою защиту. Но больше не — у Арчера теперь — ничего не осталось.</p><p>— Это ты хотел услышать? — спрашивает Арчер тихо, и в его голосе в равной степени звучат опустошение и отчаяние. — Я люблю тебя, Тай’лек Шран. Я повторю тебе это столько раз, сколько ты захочешь, и каждый раз это будут значить одно — ничего.</p><p>— Джонатан…</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — руки Арчера начинают дрожать. — Я провожу ночи и дни, думая о тебе — представляя, как мы стоим рядом и смотрим на пролетающие мимо звезды, или воображая, как твоя кожа прижимается ко мне, твои губы, твои руки…</p><p>Арчер сам себя обрывает, издавая тихий, безрадостный смешок и криво улыбаясь Шрану.</p><p>— Но в конце концов, всё сводится к тому, что всегда стояло между нами — не наши различия, но наши культуры.</p><p>Шран сдвигает брови.</p><p>— Что ты пытаешься…</p><p>— Я знаю, как устроены браки на Андории, — на миг он прикрывает глаза. — Я знаю, что они включают в себя полиаморию — и я не — я не… — Арчер делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Я не хочу этого. Но я знаю, что ты захочешь этого — если не сейчас, то в будущем — и я не — я никогда не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать между твоей культурой и мной. Так или иначе, у одного из нас будет разбито сердце, и я не… — Арчер тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя резь в горле от слов, которые буквально продрались сквозь него наружу. — Я не хочу этого.</p><p>Если тогда в зале тишина показалась ему оглушительной, то эта грозится просто разорвать ему перепонки. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя холод и пустоту в груди, оставшиеся после того, как всё, что он так долго там хранил бесследно и безвозвратно исчезло, и он начинает отстраняться, чтобы выскользнуть из хватки Шрана…</p><p>Но его руки сжимаются, заставляя его остаться, и Арчер вздыхает.</p><p>— Тай’лек…</p><p>— Скажи мне, Джонатан, — голос Шрана звучит резко и напряженно, — разве люди обладают какими-то тайными телепатическими способностями? Неужели вы больше походите на вулканцев, чем ваше правительство заставило нас думать?</p><p>— Тай’лек…</p><p>— Нет? Тогда ответь мне, — глаза Шрана пылают ледяным огнем, который заставляет Арчера замереть на месте, — как ты можешь заявлять, что ты знаешь, что я чувствую или буду чувствовать, если ты <i>не поговорил об этом со мной?</i></p><p>Арчер открывает рот, но не может выдавить ни звука, потому что он правда — он не думал об этом с этой точки зрения. И ему только сейчас приходит в голову, что пытаясь защитить Шрана от всего, что он неоднократно представлял в своей голове все эти последние месяца, он ни на миг не остановился, чтобы задуматься о мнении <i>Шрана.</i></p><p>— Из всех причин, которые я перебирал, пытаясь понять, почему ты избегал этого — избегал нас… того, что мы — ты… — Шран закрывает глаза и делает длинный выдох, и Арчер чувствует, как внутри него поднимается стыд, и он почти ждет, что Шран просто отвернется от него и уйдет, оставив его одного, — ты совершенно безнадежный дурак.</p><p>Но когда тот открывает глаза, вместо ледяного огня, обжигавшего Арчера раньше, в них стоит знакомая раздраженная нежность, от которой в груди разливается мягкое тепло, а колени слабеют.</p><p>— Но опять же, я такой же дурак как и ты — и я думаю, что настало время мне последовать собственному совету.</p><p>Шран ослабляет свою хватку, выпуская Арчера, но остается стоять так же близко, обхватив правой ладонью его лицо и мягко поглаживая большим пальцем щеку.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как ты умудрился этого не заметить, но, как я и сказал тебе раньше, когда передо мной стоит выбор между тобой и чем угодно в этой галактике — или в этой вселенной, — то нет никакого выбора. Потому что я всегда выбирал и всегда выберу <i>тебя.</i></p><p>Он сокращает последние миллиметры между ними, соединяя их губы с нежностью летнего ветра, выдыхая слова так же тихо, но с такой убежденностью, которая может стереть в пыль горы, не то что стены.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Джонатан Арчер.</p><p>А затем он поднимает над плечом Арчера свой фазер и стреляет.</p><p>Арчер оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как еще один вулканец, оглушенный, валится на пол рядом с К’варой, его собственный фазер выскальзывает из руки.</p><p>— Он определенно не торопился, — Шран убирает фазер в кобуру, пока его другая рука все с той же нежностью обхватывает щеку Арчера. — Хотя, наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить его, поскольку он дал нам возможность разобраться.</p><p>В голове Арчера все части головоломки наконец-то встают на свои места.</p><p>— Ты знал.</p><p>— Догадался в общих чертах. Мне всё еще потребуются разъяснения всех деталей истории, но, как ты без сомнения помнишь, мы с тобой уже однажды сыграли в подобную игру, — говорит ему Шран сухо, наконец-то убирая руку от его лица. — Надо отдать тебе должное за то, что ты смог играть роль <i>И'фары</i> целых два часа — я думал, что ты выдержишь в лучшем случае один.</p><p>— Как и я, — Арчер поводит плечами, чувствуя, как они ноют от веса его робы. — Я не могу выразить тебе, как хочу снять с себя это чертову штуку…</p><p>— Я буду более чем рад помочь тебе с этим.</p><p>Арчер застывает, чувствуя, как низ живота сводит жаром, не сводя глаз с усмешки, изгибающей губы андорианца, которая просто напрашивается на поцелуй — и все же все эти месяцы тревоги, сомнений и тоски заставляют его сердце дрогнуть.</p><p>— Ты и правда?..</p><p>— Я имел в виду каждое слово, Джонатан, — Шран встречается с ним взглядом, едва заметно разворачивая ладонь в его сторону. — А ты?</p><p>Это выбор, шанс взять свои слова назад, вернуться туда, где они были раньше — даже если всё уже будет не таким, не после такого, но это шанс сказать нет…</p><p>Арчер протягивает ему руку в ответ, переплетая их пальцы.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Глаза Шрана встречают его, и жар внизу живота превращается в лесной пожар, и Арчер уже склоняется, чтобы соединить их губы вновь…</p><p>— Капитан!</p><p>Элта спешит к ним, едва опережая топот шагов и крики позади него; скорее всего, тревога была вызвана выстрелом фазера, и теперь люди торопятся к ним по коридору. Секундой позже появляется Совал и его команда, и Арчер наблюдает, как он замечает вулканцев, лежащих на полу перед ним, прежде чем его глаза останавливаются на Арчере и Шране и пространстве между ними — или, точнее, его отсутствии.</p><p>Он поднимает бровь, подходя к ним.</p><p>— Я полагаю, что ситуация разрешилась?</p><p>— Вам стоит лучше следить за теми, кого вы подпускаете в свой ближний круг, посол, — говорит ему Шран, кивая в сторону безвольного тела К’вары. — Я увидел, что он потянулся за фазером, как только решил, что они остались наедине. Второй наверняка был подстраховкой.</p><p>Совал рассматривает два лежащих на полу тела, и его губы изгибаются в недовольной гримасе, которую он не может сдержать до конца.</p><p>— Мы весьма ценим вашу помощь в этом деле, капитан.</p><p>— Быть может, в следующий раз вы даже о ней попросите, — отвечает Шран сухо, игнорируя выразительный взгляд, которым Арчер одаривает его.</p><p>— Посол, капитану Шрану и мне требуется кое-что обсудить. Если вы здесь закончили, вы не возражаете, если мы…</p><p>— Разумеется, — Совал вскидывает руку в та’але. — Вулкан благодарит вас за содействие в этом вопросе, капитан. Я буду ждать возможности вновь сотрудничать с вами в будущем, хотя, вероятно, не в том же качестве. Живите долго и процветайте, капитан Арчер.</p><p>Арчер пожимает плечами.</p><p>— У меня бывали свидания и похуже. Тем не менее, не скажу, что захочу провернуть такое в будущем, — он тоже поднимает руку в та’але. — Мира и долгих лет, посол Совал.</p><p>На этом он и Шран оставляют их, пробираясь сквозь толпу к выходу из коридора, держась за руки всё это время.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div>Пронзительный писк коммуникатора будет его в какой-то безбожно ранний час, и он на ощупь нашаривает его в темноте, откидывая крышку и зевая.<p>— Арчер слушает.</p><p>— <i>Капитан,</i> — в динамике звучит голос Т’Пол, и Арчер чувствует легкий укол вины, когда он слышит едва заметную ноту облегчения в её голосе. — <i>Я рада слышать, что вы все еще не утеряли способность отвечать на коммуникатор. Этот факт, однако, не проясняет, почему вы не справились со стандартной проверкой в установленное время.</i></p><p>— Прошу прощения, коммандер, — отвечает Арчер скорбно. — Я, гм, потерял счет времени.</p><p>— <i>Какая досада,</i> — Арчер практически слышит лекцию, которую она прочитает ему когда он наконец вернется на борт, и пытается не думать, как долго ему придется заглаживать перед командой вину за то, что он заставил их волноваться. — <i>Поскольку я удостоверилась, что ваше состояние удовлетворительно, я подумала, что заодно сообщу о вести, которую я не так давно получила от командования Звездного флота касательно адмирала Гарднера.</i></p><p>Арчер делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— <i>Он был с позором отстранен от службы и в данный момент ожидает приговора суда,</i> — если бы Т’Пол была кем угодно, кроме вулканки, Арчер сказал бы, что её голос звучит почти самодовольно. — <i>Насколько я понимаю, предъявленные ему обвинения весьма… серьезны. Адмирал Томпсон должен сменить его на посту в самое ближайшее время.</i></p><p>С одним долгим выдохом всё оставшееся в его теле напряжение отпускает его, и его голова так кружится от облегчения, что у него уходит целая минута, чтобы понять, что звучащий в ушах смех издает он сам.</p><p>— <i>Капитан?</i></p><p>Он умудряется взять себя в руки, но только совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, коммандер. Я услышал ваше сообщение. Напомните мне организовать вечеринку для команды, когда я вернусь — по причинам, не имеющим никакого отношения к тому, что мы только что обсуждали, разумеется.</p><p>— <i>Разумеется,</i> — отвечает Т’Пол гладко. — <i>Что касается вечерники, я полагаю, что энсин Сато и коммандер Такер, используя человеческое выражение, вас обскакали. Она назначена на завтрашний полдень. Нам ожидать вашего присутствия?</i></p><p>Прежде чем он успевает ответить, из-под одеяла выпрастывается рука и выхватывает коммуникатор у него из руки.</p><p>— Он там будет. А теперь, во имя <i>tezha</i>, дай нам уже поспать.</p><p>Шран, ворча, всовывает коммуникатор обратно в его ладонь, отворачиваясь и плотнее натягивая одеяло на себя.</p><p>Арчер закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Увидимся с вами в полдень, коммандер, и если завтра капитан Шран будет чувствовать себя не таким усталым, то, возможно, он тоже к нам присоединится.</p><p>Шран снова бурчит что-то неразборчивое, и Арчер чувствует, как его грудь распирает от невыносимой нежности, а уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке.</p><p>— <i>Вас поняла. Энтерпрайз будет ждать вашего прибытия. Т’Пол, конец связи.</i></p><p>— Арчер, конец связи.</p><p>Он захлопывает коммуникатор и устраивается так, чтобы обхватить Шрана руками, и прижимается к нему сзади всем телом, как они и лежали до этого. Он припадает с мягким поцелуем к плечу Шрана, после чего снова опускает голову на подушку.</p><p>— Типичный розовокожий, — бормочет Шран, но слегка сдвигается, чтобы они могли прижаться друг к другу еще чуточку плотнее. — Думает, что всё можно простить за поцелуй.</p><p>Арчер негромко мычит, уже закрыв глаза.</p><p>— Попытаться стоило. К тому же, мне казалось, что ты наслаждался ими ранее.</p><p>Шран вытягивает руку назад, его прохладные пальцы находят следы, которые его губы оставили на горле Арчера.</p><p>— Как и ты. А теперь сделай нам обоим одолжение и спи уже.</p><p>Арчер тихо усмехается, но к третьему его выдоху Шран уже снова засыпает, и совсем скоро он тоже балансирует на грани сна, присоединяясь к нему; и они лежат вдвоем, переплетаясь в объятиях друг друга, до самого утра.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Использованные термины:</p><p>Ta'al — название вулканского приветствия<br/>ashal-veh — дорогой<br/>tal-kam — милый<br/>k’diwa — возлюбленный<br/>Pastaklan Tapan — мирный процесс<br/>I'fara — название для партнера в однополом вулканском браке (неофициальный термин, придуманный автором оригинального текста).<br/>Tezha — андорианский термин для сексуальной связи между двумя андорианцами, который заключается вне официального брачного квартета под названием shelthreth (из новеллы по DS9: Unity)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>